Of Homework and Books
by Yuuran
Summary: 6918 "Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je peux raconter à ma classe que la première fois que mes parents se sont rencontrés, c'était sous un sakura, avec mon papa entrain de battre à mort mon père?" "Au moins, tu es sûr d'être original et de marquer les esprits." Ou pourquoi Mukuro ne devrait pas aider son fils avec ses devoirs - l'illusionniste ne connait juste pas le mot limite
1. Opening

**OPENING**

Ce fut en soupirant de contentement que l'homme retira ses chaussures, fermant la porte derrière lui. _On n__'é__tait jamais mieux que chez soi!_ Encore plus après une mission bien trop ennuyante pour valoir la peine - si Tsunayoshi osait encore une fois lui donner un travail de bas-étage, Mukuro se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il avait connu le véritable enfer et n'était pas avare de partager son expérience avec son entourage…de façon douloureuse…et peu saine d'esprit…L'illusionniste ne put que ricaner en imaginant la tête que son patron ferait s'il se laissait aller à ses pulsions sadiques.

⁃ Tadaima! lança Mukuro en remontant le couloir de l'entrée, enlevant ses lunettes qu'il avait encore oublié de laisser dans la voiture.

Une petite voix lui répondit distraitement du salon. Le bleuté leva un sourcil devant cet accueil aussi peu…consistant. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte tout au fond du couloir, il haussa les épaules avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine - chaque chose en son temps…C'est avec une bouteille d'eau fraichement sortie du frigidaire que l'illusionniste apparut finalement dans le salon. Sans un bruit, il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le petit garçon assis à la table basse devant lui.

⁃ Tadaima, Yuzuru, répéta Mukuro en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

⁃ Hum…Okaeri, Papa, répondit toujours aussi distraitement l'enfant.

Il ne daigna même pas enlever la main de son père toujours posée sur sa tête, ce qui intrigua encore plus le bleuté.

⁃ Ton père est dans son bureau? demanda le gardien de la brume, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil en amenant sa bouteille à sa bouche.

⁃ Hum…oui…il écrit son rapport…Il m'a dit de te dire que si tu oses le déranger, il te mordrait à mort…

⁃ Kufufu…Fidèle à lui-même…Hum?

Yuzuru avait passé le message de son père à son autre parent de façon presque automatique - il était clairement concentré sur autre chose; et Mukuro n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage ni ses sourcils froncés pour le deviner. Mais alors qu'il se décidait finalement à se lever et se pencher pour voir la bouille de son gamin, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher une moue intriguée.

⁃ Si tu continues à faire cette tête, tu vas finir par ressembler à Hayato! taquina l'adulte en posant son doigt entre les yeux du garçon.

Cela sembla le faire sortir de sa transe. Mukuro laissa échapper un petit rire quand son fils se frotta vigoureusement le visage, comme pour faire partir toute ressemblance avec la tête argentée. L'illusionniste s'installa par terre à côté de l'enfant qui poussa un soupir, posant son front sur la table.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui te prend la tête comme ça, Yuzuru? demanda finalement Mukuro avant de remarquer tous les papiers étalés devant lui. Hum? Des problèmes avec tes devoirs?

⁃ Papa, je sais pas quoi faire, grogna le gamin sans se redresser.

⁃ Oya? Tu veux que je t'aide? proposa le bleuté. Mais tu connais le prix si tu acceptes mon aide pour les devoirs: un weekend chez Nagi pour que Kyouya et moi on ait la maison à nous et…!

Mais Yuzuru ne laissa pas son père finir - franchement, il était toujours content d'aller chez sa tante Chrome et en avait rien à faire de ce que ses parents faisaient durant son absence; plus depuis cette vision traumatisante qu'il avait eut quelques années plus tôt et que ni lui ni oncle Yamamoto n'évoqueraient jamais…Bref! C'est en mettant un papier sous le nez de son pervers de père que Yuzuru le coupa, tournant juste la tête sans se relever pour le voir scanner la feuille.

⁃ « Racontez comment est-ce que vos parents se sont rencontrés et ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui »? lut Mukuro avant d'hausser un sourcil. C'est le sujet de votre prochaine rédaction?

⁃ Hn.

⁃ Hum? Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème. Après tout, je sais très bien qu'on t'a raconté comment est-ce que ton père et moi on s'est rencontré - j'ai toujours la cicatrice du coup de tonfa en trop de Kyouya pour avoir donné « trop de détails » selon lui. Ce dont je ne suis toujours pas d'accord! enchaîna plus pour lui-même le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Par un détail de cette rencontre du destin ne devrait jamais être omis - pas un pétale de sakura, si j'ose dire…Kufufu…

Mais l'illusionniste fut empêché de partir dans ses souvenirs hauts en couleur par le regard de son fils posé sur lui. Le visage vide d'expression, les yeux bleus de Yuzuru étaient plein d'indifférence et de lassitude en l'humanité qui devrait aller brûler en enfer - un regard digne du fils de Hibari Kyouya, si Mukuro pouvait permettre.

⁃ Yuzuru? sourit le gardien, totalement immune à ce regard après plus de 20 ans.

⁃ Papa, commença le petit garçon comme-ci il s'adressait à un enfant plus jeune que lui, tu crois sincèrement que je peux aller devant ma classe et raconter à tout le monde que la première fois que mes parents se sont rencontrés, c'était sous un sakura - avec mon papa entrain de battre à mort mon père qui avait bien prévu de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à coup de tonfa et de morsures?

⁃ …Au moins, tu es sûr d'être original et de marquer les esprits.

Yuzuru ne put que rouler des yeux en se cognant la tête contre la table basse devant la réponse taquine mais horriblement sérieuse de Mukuro - il savait que son père était un psychopathe et l'aimait comme il était, mais il pourrait faire un effort de temps en temps quand même!

⁃ Papa! chouina presque Yuzuru - presque car un Hibari ne chouine pas.

⁃ Kufufu…Je viens d'avoir une idée - en plus, ça fera un bon exercice pour tes pouvoirs d'illusionnistes.

⁃ Hum? encouragea le petit garçon en se tournant vers son géniteur.

⁃ Tu n'as qu'à imaginer!

⁃ …Ha?

⁃ Vas-y, Yuzuru, concentres-toi et imagines! encouragea le plus sérieusement au monde Mukuro, son regard bi-colore brillant d'intérêt. Imagines comment est-ce que ton père et moi on aurait put se rencontrer dans un autre monde, une autre vie.

Yuzuru regarda son père de longues secondes avant de soupirer en s'asseyant correctement. Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Le bleuté disait toujours que la plus grande arme d'un illusionniste était son imagination - ça ne ferait de mal à personne s'il entrainait un peu la sienne…En plus, si cela lui permettait de finir son devoir sans risquer de présenter à toute sa classe le côté psychopathe et sociopathe de ses parents (c'était privé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir!) il ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

⁃ Hum…Déjà, vous ne vous seriez pas rencontrés au collège, plus…

* * *

_Ciaossu! Alors il semblerait que les fics ce soient comme les fiches d'histoire: il suffit d'en commencer une pour que le reste suive! ...ou pas Si seulement c'était vrai pour la fac aussi, je serai beaucoup moins débordée..._

_Alors, pour revenir à cette petite histoire, j'étais partie pour faire une One-Shot mais ha! même pour moi c'était bien trop long pour être considéré comme une One-Shot - ou même une Two-Shot xD Nope, on est plus dans le cadre d'une Three-Shot si on oublie l'intro et la conclusion - ou l'opening et l'ending comme je les ai nommé, ça rappelle moins les cours T.T _

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira - à la base, j'étais partie vraiment que sur un petit truc entre Mukuro et son fils avec Hibari quelque part dans le fond mais finalement...on va dire que c'est parti assez loin ' Pas autant développé que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop précipitée au point de vous perdre ^^" On se retrouve à la fin de cette petite aventure (je ne sais jamais quoi mettre comme commentaire en début ou fin de chapitre alors je pense m'abstenir sauf si besoin...)_

_Je vous laisse sur quelques précisions sur l'histoire de ce bout de choux de Yuzuru - il n'y a pas assez...de mouvements pour faire un vrai résumé sans simplement tout raconter, ou en tout cas, ce n'est point dans mes moyens d'en écrire un " _

**_Détails:_**

_AU largement inspiré de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sans pour autant vraiment se perdre dans le monde de Ritsu-j-en-reviens-toujours-pas-que-t-ai-le-même-seiyuu-que-Hibari et Masamune-rien-à-dire-just-perfect_

_...pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis "détails" au pluriel alors qu'il n'y avait que ça que je voulais dire, je me le demande moi-même U.U"_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ^/^_


	2. Of Champagne and Bookstore

**First Part****:** **Of Champagne and Bookstore**

Cette période de l'année était à nouveau arrivée. Les fêtes approchées et toutes les banques étaient surchargées de travail. Un travail qui pour une fois n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent et les profits - ou pas? Rokudo Mukuro ne put que ricaner pour lui-même en pensant cela - en tant que propriétaire d'une banque, il savait mieux que personne que…

* * *

⁃_ Minute, minute, minute! coupa Mukuro en agitant une main._

⁃_ Hum? Je viens juste de commencer, papa! grogna Yuzuru._

⁃_ Banquier? Tu m__'__imagines en banquier? s__'__indigna l__'__illusionniste._

⁃_ Pourquoi pas? r__é__pondit l__'__enfant avec un haussement d__'é__paule._

⁃_ …__Pas de banquier._

⁃_ Papa! C__'__est cens__é ê__tre ma rencontre imaginaire, tu sais?_

⁃_ M__'__en fiche, pas de banquier! r__é__p__é__ta ferme__ment le gardien. Je sais pertinemment que je suis la personnification m__ê__me de la plupart des p__é__ch__é__s capitaux - si on oublie la paresse que je la__i__s__se __à __Kyouya et ses siestes de chat__…__O__ù __est-ce que je voulais en venir? Ah oui - je ne suis pas avare, m__ê__me dans un monde imaginaire! Si je l__'é__tais, tu n__'__aurais pas toutes ces reliques du moyen-__â__ge fran__ç__ais dans ta chambre, Hibari Yuzuru!_

⁃_ Hn__…__, grogna celui-ci en se renfrognant l__é__g__è__rement. Bon d__'__accord, pas de banquier. Je recommence - et on n__'__est plus __à __la fin de l__'__ann__é__e mais au printemps. Otousan refuse toujours de sortir aux alentours du nouvel an._

⁃_ Kufufu__…__N__'__oublie pas les sakura__…_

* * *

Hibari grogna en resserrant sa cravate, comme-ci il cherchait à s'étouffer lui-même pour s'enfuir de cette situation. Mais il n'était pas un de ces pitoyables herbivores alors non, ce n'était pas le but de son geste - après tout, s'il s'enfuyait, ce serait avec la dignité qui lui était due, c'est-à-dire en passant par la grande porte; ça ne s'appellerait alors plus « s'enfuir », ce qui irait très bien pour lui car le grand Hibari Kyouya ne s'enfuyait pas, jamais. Même quand il était jeté tête la première dans une salle de réception remplie d'herbivores bon à mordre à mort et qu'on lui refourguait la boisson qu'il haïssait le plus au monde - du champagne. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de venir?

⁃ Kyouya! appela une tête blonde en venant vers lui.

Ah oui ça y est, il se souvenait…Hibari serra tellement fort sa flûte de champagne que quelques craquelures apparurent dans le verre le temps que Dino arrive à sa hauteur. Le blondinet se dépêcha de lui prendre la boisson des mains quand il remarqua cela.

⁃ Fais pas cette tête, Kyouya, tenta Dino en se frottant le crâne d'un air penaud. Dis-toi que c'est pour tes livres que tu le fais!

Hibari Kyouya avait beau être encore jeune, il était déjà reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs auteurs de romans policiers de son temps. Il avait une façon d'écrire qui vous transportait directement dans son univers; c'était comme-ci vous étiez dans un film où vous jouiez tous les personnages, les sentiments et sensations de chacun tellement bien décrits que vous les faisiez votre avant même de le savoir. Chacun de ses livres étaient destinés à devenir un best-seller avant même qu'il n'y ait mis le point final.

Qu'y-avait-il donc de plus à espérer tire de ses œuvres? Kyouya ne le savait pas et s'en fichait - Dino avait toujours le chic pour le perdre avec des explications sans queue ni tête qui finissaient à chaque fois par l'énerver et lui faire prendre des décisions peu réfléchies. Sa présence à cette soirée organisait par sa maison d'édition en était le dernier exemple en date.

⁃ Huh. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma participation à cette mascarade apportera quoi que ce soit à mes livres, grogna finalement l'auteur en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

⁃ Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point les apparitions en public peuvent être importante pour un auteur! s'exclama Dino avant de sourire de toutes ses dents en lui mettant une tape dans le dos. Au moins, ça démentira les rumeurs comme quoi t'es un vampire mal acclimaté aux humains!

⁃ …Il fait nuit, herbivore, fut la seule réponse de l'auteur.

⁃ …Ah.

⁃ Hibari-san! Dino-san!

Avant que le blondinet ne puisse étaler un peu plus sa bêtise, un petit groupe de personnes rejoignit les deux hommes. Hibari ne se gêna pas pour grogner - ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Gokudera, loyalement comme toujours posté aux côtés de son patron. Tsuna ne put que déglutir nerveusement alors que Yamamoto rigolait doucement, pour ne pas changer.

⁃ Hibari-san, je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir! s'exclama finalement le brun avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je ne sais pas ce que Reborn m'aurait fait si tu avais refusé, rajouta plus pour lui-même le jeune homme avec un air terrifié.

⁃ Hn.

⁃ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'endroit mais-ah! Hibari-san!

Kyouya ne tourna même pas la tête, disparaissant comme une ombre dans la foule d'invités. Tsuna sentit la crise de panique pointer - il avait l'impression d'avoir lâché un loup dans l'enclos aux moutons! Il espérait vraiment qu'aucun incident ne se produirait, sinon Reborn aurait sa peau! Et il ne voulait même pas songer à toutes les moqueries que les éditeurs de la _section Varia_ lui lanceraient sur un plateau doré (plateau avec!) - Xanxus avait vraiment une dent contre lui.

⁃ A-ha…, soupira Tsuna en s'affaissant sur lui-même.

⁃ Fais pas cette tête, Otōto-bun*! sourit Dino en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me charge de Kyouya alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!

⁃ Dino-san! couina le plus jeune, des larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai sans toi, merci!

_The Vongola Edition House_ était une grande maison d'édition qui avait des branches un peu partout dans le monde entier. La succursale avait il y a peu été démangée d'Italie jusqu'au Japon par le dernier PDG en date, Giotto - cousin de Tsuna qui, qu'il le veuille ou non, avait été choisit pour hériter de l'affaire; d'où le déplacement dans le pays natal du petit Sawada. _The Vongola_ était une grande maison qui publiait de tout - que ce soit des manga ou des romans en passant par des magazines et des revues d'informations. L'entreprise était divisée en plusieurs section pour faciliter l'organisation des choses. Tsunayoshi était à la tête de la _10th Section_ (personne n'avait jamais compris le nom) qui était spécialisée dans la publication de romans policiers - d'où le fait que Hibari Kyouya était sous leu responsabilité.

Il y avait eut tout un débat à une époque pour savoir si oui ou non l'auteur ne devrait as plutôt être confié à la _section Varia_, elle aussi experte en romans policiers mais ceux plus sombres, plus gores, plus…dérangeants et dérangés que les livres habituellement traités par la _10th Section_. Celle-ci s'était battue de longs mois avec les Varia sur le cas de Hibari - après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait de cette bombe à retardement chez eux! Parce que Kyouya avait beau être une poule aux oeufs d'or, personne n'était assez suicidaire pour être son éditeur, pas même chez les Varia - et on parle bien du groupe où vous pouviez trouver un requin argenté armé d'une épée, un prince au rire psychotique dansant avec des couteaux, et…je vous passe le reste, vous aurez compris le tableau. Hibari était craint de tous les éditeurs (TOUS, peu importe ce que Gokudera ou Xanxus vous dirons!) depuis qu'il avait envoyé à l'hôpital plus d'une personne qui avait eut la bêtise de suggérer un quelconque changement dans un de ses bouquins - tout le monde avait été surpris de voir que les tonfa étaient encore utilisés de nos jours…mais passons!

Tsuna avait été au bord de la rupture mentale après des mois à s'occuper à tour de rôle de l'auteur sociopathe avec l'aide des éditeurs sour ses ordres - et même l'extrême Sasagawa Ryouhei et le calme Yamamoto Takeshi avaient eut l'air au bord du rouleau après tant d'effort; le brun ne voulait même pas penser à Hayato qui avait littéralement nagé dans les mégots de ses cigarettes durant ces mois d'horreurs. C'est alors que la _10th Section_ avait vraiment été à un pas de l'implosion que leur sauveur divin était arrivé monté sur un poney - littéralement! Tsuna ne savait toujours pas ce que Dino faisait sur le dos de l'animal au cinquième étage de l'immeuble mais il ne voulait pas y penser - le blond était de la _section Enzio_, spécialisée dans les magazines sur les animaux; cela suffisait au jeune homme comme explication. Après tout, il voulait garder une image à peu près intacte de l'homme qui l'avait sorti de son désespoir - le brun savait que c'était peine perdue à chaque fois qu'il repensait au jour où Dino avait officiellement annoncé qu'il devenait l'éditeur de Hibari. Couvert de sang et l'oeil enflé, Tsuna n'avait put que venir à la conclusion que Dino n'avait pas compris le message que Kyouya avait voulu lui faire passer…si message ses tonfa contenaient vraiment. Enfin bref!

⁃ Juudaime, Byakuran vient d'arriver! annonça soudain Gokudera, tirant effectivement le brun de ses pensées.

⁃ HIIII! paniqua tout de suite le patron en entendant le nom de l'autre auteur à problèmes de sa section - mais c'est une autre histoire.

⁃ Bon, le boulot m'appelle!

Une histoire dont Dino n'avait nullement l'intention de se mêler si sa retraite stratégique voulait dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Kyouya devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son aura meurtrière se propager à toute la salle. Dino l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il profitait de la seule chose intéressante de la soirée - le buffet. Et à peine le blondinet avait-il repéré sa charge qu'il l'avait traîné à sa suite pour aller saluer une personne importante (sûrement) - il n'avait même pas laisser le temps à Hibari de finir son steak!

⁃ Allez Kyouya, un dernier effort après je te laisse tranquille, plaida Dino après une énième conservation à sens unique entre son auteur et un grand réalisateur de cinéma. Les représentants de la chaîne de librairie dont je t'ai parlé viennent d'arriver et…!

⁃ Je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce, grogna Hibari en s'appuyant obstinément contre un mur.

Dino sembla prendre sa phrase dans un tout autre sens que celui voulu car son visage s'illumina soudain, faisant à nouveau grogner son vis-à-vis.

⁃ Bien, très bien! Parfait! s'exclama le blond en commençant déjà à s'éloigner. Je file les chercher!

Hibari dut serrer ses mains sur ses bras croisés pour s'empêcher de se frapper le front - qu'est-ce qui le retenait déjà de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cet herbivore de poney? Ah oui, c'est vrai - même six pieds sous terre, Dino trouverait le moyen de venir l'aveugler de son sourire inutilement éclatant! Le jeune homme soupira pour lui-même en se forçant à se détendre, yeux fermés et posé sur son mur. Si l'éditeur ne revenait pas dans la minute qui suivait, il partirait et lui réserverait un coup de tonfa digne de ce nom pour la prochaine fois qu'il passerait prendre son manuscrit. Au souvenir de son livre en cours d'écriture, Hibari arriva finalement à bloquer toutes ces présences désobligeantes autour de lui et à se concentrer sur quelque chose qui en valait la peine.

⁃ _Hum__…__O__ù __est-ce que j__'__en __é__tais d__é__j__à__?_ pensa distraitement l'auteur.

Kyouya s'était totalement immergé dans son univers et dans la tête de son dernier personnage principal quand il sentit soudain sa concentration le quitter. Comme dans un labyrinthe, il repassa plusieurs fois un passage sans même s'en rendre compte ou ne serait-ce pourvoir se souvenir de ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'est avec un air clairement agacé que l'auteur finit par ouvrir les yeux, prêt à mordre à mort qui que ce soit qui ait osé le déconcentrer. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, ses sens soudain agités lui indiquant par de grosses flèches lumineuses la source de son ennui. Hibari ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil…

Un homme se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Tourné vers la salle, il semblait totalement pris par son observation des gens, amenant distraitement un verre de champagne à sa bouche. Il était habillé d'un simple pantalon noir assorti à une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle il avait enfilé une veste sombre qui lui tombait plus bas que ses reins. Kyouya laissa son regard couler sur cette silhouette, s'arrêtant de longues secondes sur ces longues mèches de cheveux bleus qui taquinaient le bout de son par-dessus avant de remonter, toujours plus haut - il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait put le tirer de ses pensées mais il ne voyait pas…Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'accrochent à un regard bi-colore soudain posé sur lui. L'auteur sentit son souffle se couper de lui-même, comme-ci on lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le ventre.

⁃ Un problème? demanda avec un sourire charmant le bleuté.

Kyouya ne comprit pas ce qui le prit d'un seul coup mais il était content de n'avoir aucun verre dans la main - parce que sinon, il l'aurait explosé dans la seconde sans même le vouloir! C'était quoi, cette soudaine envie de meurtre qui lui avait tordu l'estomac quand son vis-à-vis lui avait sourit? Il n'avait jamais autant ressenti l'envie d'exploser la tête de quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré i peine quelques secondes - la coupe en ananas peut-être, songea l'auteur en jetant un oeil à la touffe de cheveux bleus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Son regard revint vite au visage de l'homme qui venait de faire un pas vers lui - il n'avait pas rêvé ce sourire de chat Cheshire qui avait eut vite fait de disparaitre des lèvres du bleuté, n'est-ce pas?

⁃ Vous m'avez l'air tendu, fit remarqué la tête d'ananas alors qu'il était maintenant à même pas à mètre de son interlocuteur. Vous voulez boire une verre? Ça vous fera du bien.

Disant cela, il tendit sa propre coupe à l'auteur en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, son sourire agréable de retour. _Il le faisait expr__è__s, ce n__'é__tait pas possible! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Kyouya en tuant littéralement le verre du regard. C'était comme tendre un pistole à un meurtrier chronique - peut-être que l'ananassé avait des envies suicidaires?

⁃ Monsieur? appela le jeune homme, cherchant à capter son regard encore posé sur la flûte. Vous…

⁃ Pas de boisson, grogna finalement Kyouya en repoussant le verre du dos de la main.

⁃ Oh! Vous n'êtes pas très champagne, donc, conclut le bleuté, toujours aussi aimable.

⁃ …

⁃ Rokudo Mukuro, se présenta finalement celui-ci entendant sa main au lieu de sa coupe.

Hibari regarda les doigts qui lui étaient offerts mais ne fit rien pour les prendre. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent - et la main était toujours là. Ce fut un regard aiguisé que l'auteur releva vers le visage de ce Mukuro - qui, il en était certain maintenant, avait des yeux brillants d'espièglerie et d'intérêt. Kyouya accueillit ce défi muet avec autant d'intensité que si cela avait été une invitation au combat.

⁃ Hibari Kyouya, répondit-il enfin avec toute la dignité qu'était la sienne.

Le bleuté baissa la main alors qu'un de ses sourcils se hausser légèrement. Hibari sentit ses dents grincer quand l'ombre d'un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

⁃ Hibari…

⁃ Kyouya! le coupa soudain Dino en émergeant de la foule.

L'auteur lui jeta à peine un regard du coin de l'oeil avant de revenir sur Mukuro. Les deux hommes semblaient engagés dans un concours de regard aux règles très mal définies - enfin, c'est ce que laissait penser les yeux gris meurtriers perdus dans les pupilles hétérochromes rieuses.

⁃ Ouf, tu n'es pas parti, souffla le blondinet qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la situation. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que - euh…je dérange? demanda-t-il finalement en prenant l'atmosphère en compte.

De l'électricité parcourait littéralement l'air entre les deux hommes - mais l'éditeur n'arrivait vraiment pas à décrypter la nature de cette tension. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à la supporter très longtemps.

⁃ Mukuro-sama? s'étonna une petite voix derrière Dino.

Et juste cette intervention inattendue suffit pour que les deux jeunes hommes sortent de leur bulle électrique. Si Hibari posa un regard plus que blasé sur la jeune femme maintenant aux côtés de son éditeur, Mukuro, lui, ne put que cligner des yeux de surprise.

⁃ Oya, oya, ma chère Chrome! roucoula presque le bleuté en venant lui tapoter la tête. Que fais-tu ici? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais allée saluer nos partenaires avec Chikusa et Ken.

⁃ C'est ce que je faisais, Mukuro-sama, répondit presque sur le ton de la justification la petite Chrome. Je discutais avec Verde-san de la _section Arcobaleno_ quand Dino-san est venu pour-Mukuro-sama! se coupa-t-elle soudain, clignant de son unique oeil visible comme-ci elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Hibari Kyouya-sensei!

⁃ Kufufu…Oh mais je ne le connais pas, la rectifia le bleuté avec un ricanement discret. Pas encore…

Soufflant cela, Mukuro s'était à nouveau tourné vers l'auteur, son sourire amusé étirant finalement ouvertement ses lèvres. Kyouya dut se retenir de lui répondre par un grognement qui aurait découvert ses dents.

⁃ Et bien si j'avais su, intervint à son Dino en se postant aux côtés de son auteur, je n'aurai pas traversé toute la salle à la recherche de cette chère demoiselle.

⁃ Herbivore?

⁃ Kyouya, je te présente Rokudo Mukuro, le PDG des librairies Kokuyo. On n'avait pas été prévenu de votre présence ce soir, continua le blondinet en direction du bleuté. Dino Cavallone, de la _section Enzio_, enchanté!

⁃ Moi de même, répondit avec un sourire Mukuro en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer. Mais un de mes représentants est tombé malade alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas.

⁃ Je suis sincèrement désolée, Mukuro-sama, murmura Chrome d'un air dépité.

⁃ Oya, oya. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Fran a eut une indigestion à cause d'un flanc en trop. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même…

…_ce batracien d__é__guis__é __en pomme._ Mukuro s'était retenu de ne serait-ce seulement penser cette insulte mais bizarrement, il savait que l'alouette devant lui avait deviné ses pensées même non formulées. Un sourire carnassier manqua bien de lui échapper mais il réussit à se contenir, si on oubliait la lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

⁃ Alors c'est donc vous, le célèbre Hibari Kyouya-sensei? reprit Mukuro en direction du sus-nommé. Quelle merveilleuse coïncidence, j'espérais justement vous rencontrer. Je voulais depuis longtemps vous remercier de remplir les rayons de mes magasins de telles oeuvres! Je suis un de vos grands fans!

⁃ Hn, fut la seule réponse de Kyouya qui plissa les yeux d'un air presque méfiant.

⁃ C'est nous qui vous remercions de si bien vendre les livres de Kyouya! sourit Dino en essayant de motiver d'un regard Hibari à se comporter de manière civilisée - il hésita même à lui mettre un coup de coude…mais il tenait à son bras. Les librairies Kokuyo sont toujours celles qui les vendent le mieux!

⁃ Nous ne vendons que de la qualité, si je puis dire.

Et alors que le blondinet rigolait à la petit blague de Mukuro, Hibari claqua de la langue avant de se détourner. Il avait décidé qu'il en avait eut assez pour la soirée - il était temps de rentrer! Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, partant sans même un mot d'au revoir.

⁃ Ah-Kyouya! se consterna Dino.

⁃ Kufufu…Ce fut un plaisir…Kyouya…

Et même s'il avait eut l'intention de partir sans plus faire attention à la présence du bleuté, Hibari ne put s'empêcher de jeter un simple regard par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Accompagné d'un ricanement caractéristique…

⁃ Ah-cha…, soupira Dino en se frottant la tête d'un air résigné. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement surtout! Kyouya est comme ça avec tout le monde!

⁃ Vous m'avez l'air d'incroyablement bien le connaître, fit remarquer Mukuro en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

⁃ _Are? C__'__est moi o__ù __la temp__é__rature a baiss__é __de quelques degr__é__s?_ pensa le blondinet en clignant des yeux. Ah, oui, et bien je suis tout de même son éditeur alors…

⁃ Alors que vous êtes de la _section Enzio_? pointa le PDG avec un haussement de sourcil.

⁃ Je pensais que Hibari Kyouya-sensei était un auteur de la _10th Section__?_ fit doucement Chrome en jetant un regard curieux à son patron.

⁃ Ah, Kyouya est sous la responsabilité de la section de Tsuna! assura précipitamment Dino. C'est juste que…On va dire que spécialement pour Kyouya, j'ai deux casquettes - personne à part moi ne semble capable d'en tirer quelque chose; même les éditeurs de la _section Varia_ ont abandonné, c'est pour dire! Ahaha…

⁃ Hum…

Le rire du blondinet mourut vite dans sa gorge devant la réaction de Mukuro. Oh, le bleuté avait toujours son sourire charmant sur les lèvres, oui - mais ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas du tout! Devant ce regard plus froid que jamais qui semblait promettre un aller-simple pour l'enfer, Dino ne put que déglutir bruyamment. _Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il avait encore fait?!_

* * *

Kusakabe ne savait pas quoi penser de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il connaissait Hibari depuis plus de 10 ans et travaillait pour lui depuis tout aussi longtemps et c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son patron dans une telle situation. Pour une fois habillé d'autre chose qu'un yukata, Kyouya se tenait debout dans la cours à l'avant de chez lui, bras croisés et un regard meurtrier sur le visage. A ses pieds, Dino se relevait difficilement pour la énième fois, une trace de chaussure clairement imprimée sur la joue.

⁃ Tu peux t'entêter autant que tu veux Kyouya mais tu viendras avec moi!

Et disant cela, l'éditeur se jeta à nouveau sur son protégé, mains tendus prêtes à le traîner n'importe où et au-delà. Ce fut sans ciller que Hibari assomma d'un nouveau coup de pied le blondinet, l'envoyant pitoyablement rouler parterre.

⁃ Je ne te savais pas aussi pressé de te trouver une tombe, herbivore, grogna l'auteur avant de claquer de la langue d'agacement.

La force du désespoir peut-être mais Dino avait réussit à suffisamment se relever pour s'accrocher à un de ses bras, le forçant effectivement à les décroiser. Légèrement penché en avant, Kyouya baissa les yeux pour tuer du regard le blondinet - il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer devant l'expression sérieuse, presque grave que son éditeur lui rendit.

⁃ Et je ne savais pas que ta carrière comptait aussi peu pour toi que tu la balancerais par la fenêtre au moindre désagrément.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de dire par là?

⁃ Kyouya, est-ce que tu sais à quel point de bonnes relations avec les librairies qui le vendent sont vitales pour un auteur? Tu t'es littéralement tiré une balle dans le pied avec ton attitude de l'autre soir!

Hibari serra les dents au souvenir de cette fameuse soirée - il n'avait pas besoin du regard sérieux de Dino pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, encore moins qui il avait rencontré. Rien que d'y repenser, il avait envie de grogner, sa bête intérieur assoiffée de sang.

⁃ Kyouya! répéta l'éditeur de celui-ci en se relevant finalement sans pour autant lâcher son bras. Le plus tôt sera le mieux: viens avec moi empêcher de quelconque dégâts!

⁃ …Pas question, cracha l'auteur après de longues secondes à grincer des dents.

⁃ Kyouya! s'indigna Dino - il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gamin de 5 ans.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire si mes livres se vendent moins?

⁃ Tu n'es pas le seul concerné par tes ventes, si?

La température tomba d'un seul coup sur le petit jardin. Dino sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se retenait de déglutir bruyamment - il ne devait pas flancher; s'il montrait ne serait-ce qu'un signe de faiblesse, il se ferait mordre à mort…violemment. L'éditeur n'avait pas voulu avoir à en arriver là - vraiment, se servir d'un tel moyen pour arriver à ses fins revenait à signer son arrêt de mort, surtout quand on avait en face de nous un Hibari Kyouya plus assoiffé de sang que jamais. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, se dit le blondinet en songeant aux trop courtes années de sa tout aussi risible vie. Il était temps de continuer à creuser la tombe qu'il avait lui-même commencé…

⁃ Kyou-san…

…ou pas! Dino ne put vraiment pas s'empêcher de tourner des yeux brillants de reconnaissant vers Kusakabe Tetsuya - le bras droit de l'auteur au tempérament volatile avait accepté de son plein grès de se jeter dans les crocs acérés de son patron, que tous les dieux de ce monde le bénissent. Et le blondinet ne put que le penser encore plus fort quand l'homme à la banane ne flancha même pas devant le regard qui promettait mille et une souffrances s'il s'avisait de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot en trop de Hibari.

⁃ Kyou-san, reprit Kusakabe du pas de la porte - distance de sécurité, tout de même. Namimori-chuu a envoyé hier une lettre de remerciement pour votre dernier don. Ils disent qu'ils s'en serviront pour rénover la bibliothèque et prévoient tout un rayon pour vos romans.

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Tetsuya sembla durer une éternité. Le collège Namimori, l'endroit qui devait le plus compter aux yeux de Kyouya - l'établissement avait été sa deuxième maison durant bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dut, l'ancien préfet ne pouvant se résoudre à s'en éloigner. Mais alors qu'il avait finalement accepté de continuer sa route sans rester physiquement encré à cette ville qui était sienne, Hibari n'avait put forcer son coeur à couper tous les liens - il s'était promis que même si physiquement il ne pourrait plus assurer la paix et la tranquillité à Namimori et plus spécialement à son collège, et bien il le soutiendrait de la façon la plus efficace qu'il soit - avec de l'argent…C'est sans exagération aucune que l'on peut dire que la moitié des revenus de l'auteur sur tous ses livres était directement versée au petit établissement qui en avait bien besoin. Et cela, Kyouya le savait très bien…trop bien…

⁃ Kusakabe Tetsuya, prépare la voiture, ordonna finalement Hibari après de longues minutes de réflexion.

⁃ Pas la peine, Kyouya! lança le blondinet en venant lui passa une main autour des épaules, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Le réflexe de Hibari de mettre son point dans la figure de cet herbivore insouciant fut coupé par un trousseau de clef pendouillant soudain devant son nez.

⁃ Ma voiture est garée juste devant, annonça fièrement l'éditeur.

Ohー! Comme Dino allait regretter de ne pas avoir laissé Kyouya prendre sa voiture…et je ne parle pas que du coup qu'il s'était au final tout de même reçu…

_Libreria Nebbia_ était une petit librairie qui se trouvait tout juste à l'entrée du centre-ville, ce qui faisait qu'elle était aussi fréquentée qu'elle ne l'était pas - il fallait vraiment choisir le bon moment pour y aller si on voulait éviter la horde d'adolescents et autres choses bruyantes qui y passaient après une journée en cours ou ailleurs. En tant qu'éditeur d'un auteur particulièrement agoraphobe pour ne pas dire sociopathe, Dino connaissait les heures de creux de toutes les libraires dans lesquelles Kyouya était susceptible de se rendre. The Vongola avait comme politique que « l'entreprise est une grande famille où les éditeurs sont les parents et les auteurs les enfants » - les parents prennent toujours la responsabilité pour leur enfant, toujours! Le blondinet ne voulait vraiment pas risquer de devoir à nouveau s'excuser auprès des autorités pour une libraire détruite et des clients à l'hôpital - mais surtout…il voulait absolument éviter une autre « leçon » avec Reborn, son cher mentor. C'est pourquoi il avait envoyé un planning détaillé à la minute des libraires à Kusakabe avec pour consigne de tout faire pour empêcher Hibari de partir en quête de références au moment il ne fallait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit…

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la _Libreria Nebbia_, celle-ci était aussi vide qu'un parc un jour de pluie. Mais malgré ce détail, l'expression renfrognée de Kyouya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le quitter. Bras croisés et tourné ver la fenêtre, l'auteur semblait littéralement incendier du regard la pauvre boutique.

⁃ Euh…Kyouya? hésita Dino en coupant le moteur.

⁃ Herbivore…Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi visiter une quelconque librairie de cette entreprise peut améliorer une relation dont l'utilité est des plus risibles?

⁃ Kyouya, soupira l'éditeur devant la fin de sa phrase. Je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire: ce n'est pas risible!

Débouclant sa ceinture, le blondinet descendit de la voiture. Il attendit de se retrouver sur le trottoir à côté de son protégé toujours aussi ronchon (pour absence de meilleur mot) à ses côtés pour expliquer le plan d'attaque qu'il avait préparé.

⁃ L'affaire est très simple, commença Dino en enlevant ses lunettes. Déjà, ce n'est pas une librairie quelconque - de toutes les librairies Kokuyo, celle-ci est toujours celle qui vend le plus tes livres!

⁃ Oh?

⁃ Premier point! Deuxième point: tu as une notoriété assez grande pour que même un simple vendeur se sente obliger de rapporter la nouvelle de ta visite à son patron qui le rapportera à son patron qui - bref! Ça remontera toute la chaine jusqu'au PDG en moins de 24h!

⁃ Et? claqua Hibari.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi bon se casser la tête pour un résultat si minime. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire à cet herbivore s'il mettait les pieds dans une de ses librairies? Argh, rien que de penser à cette personne dont il ne nommerait même pas la coiffure lui donnait de ses envies de meurtre - une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit, pas même quand des élèves avaient fait explosé un laboratoire au collège…

⁃ ET! répéta avec tant d'enthousiasme Dino qu'il réussit même à tirer son auteur de ses pensées qui n'allaient pas tarder à devenir sanglantes. Le monde des relations professionnels est plus simple qu'il n'en a l'air - un cadeau par-ci, une flatterie par-là et hop! Le tour est joué! Allez viens! pressa le blondinet en allant vers la porte. Tu n'as rien à faire à part rester là et être beau - n'oublie pas de sourire!

⁃ …

Le regard de Hibari disait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

⁃ Bon ok, pas de sourire. Mais range l'aura meurtrière le temps d'un quart d'heure alors!

Kyouya ne put que rouler des yeux alors que son éditeur ouvrait la porte et entrait, accompagné du bruit de cloche caractéristique d'une boutique. Le jeune homme le suivit en oubliant effectivement la bête qui lui rongeait l'estomac - puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter et faire le plein de livre…avec le porte-feuille de Dino, bien sûr.

⁃ Bienvenu, salua une voix oh! trop reconnaissable.

Il avait pourtant réussit à mettre cette fameuse aura de côté, vraiment…Il suffit d'une simple seconde pour qu'elle revienne deux fois plus sanglante.

⁃ R-Rokudo Mukuro-san?! s'exclama Dino, complètement pris de court.

⁃ Oya? Si ce n'est pas Dino Cavallone et…kufufu…

Tournant son regard hétérochrome vers un Hibari Kyouya prêt à mordre, Rokudo Mukuro laissa échapper un petit rire ravi si _sinc__è__re_ que l'alouette sentit un frisson le parcourir - un frisson de quoi? Il ne saurait dire…

* * *

_*Otōto-bun - "frérot"_


	3. Of Hedgedog and Manuscript

**Second Part:**** Of Hedgedog and Manuscript **

Si la présence de Rokudo Mukuro dans la librairie fut une surprise pour Dino et Kyouya, il en fut de même pour le bleuté - qui n'était pas peu content d'avoir une chance de revoir l'auteur…Si seulement il n'était pas accompagné d'un baby-sitter bruyant…

⁃ Rokudo-san, mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda le blondinet, totalement perdu.

⁃ Oya? Un problème à ce que je m'occupe de mon commerce? rigola doucement le patron.

⁃ Ah-euh non, bien sûr que non! paniqua quelque peu Dino.

Le regard froid que Mukuro lui avait jeté cette soirée là l'avait vraiment traumatisé.

⁃ Jute que…est-ce que c'est habituel pour le PDG de l'entreprise de s'occuper directement d'un des magasins comme ça?

⁃ Hum…? Vous marquez un point, je dois l'admettre. Disons que cette librairie est un peu particulière…

Regardant autour de lui, Mukuro ne put empêcher un début de sourire affectueux.

⁃ _Nebbia_ est la première librairie que j'ai ouverte, expliqua-t-il. Il m'arrive de temps en temps d'être pris de nostalgie et de venir m'en occuper directement comme au bon vieux temps.

⁃ Hee, sourit Dino.

⁃ Tch, herbivore, lâcha simplement Kyouya.

A ses côtés, son éditeur se raidit d'un coupe, son sourire maintenant plus crispé qu'autre chose. Ils étaient supposés empêcher des dégâts collatéraux, pas déclencher le tsunami! Mais la vague ne semblait pas prête de venir…Le visage détendu, Mukuro regardait tout simplement Hibari, ses yeux bi-colores dans les glaciers du plus petit. Celui-ci ne put que grincer des dents alors qu'une lueur amusée dansait dans ces pupilles verrons - juste à côté d'une flamme fascinée.

⁃ Et si je vous faisais visiter? proposa finalement le bleuté, son sourire commercial en place.

⁃ On ne voudrait pas déranger…, hésita Dino avec un coup d'oeil pour son protégé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait que laisser Hibari en présence de Mukuro pour trop longtemps allait mener le monde à sa perte?

⁃ Pas du tout voyons! insista le patron. Ce n'est pas tous les jours après tout que le grand Hibari Kyouya-sensei vient dans notre librairie.

⁃ Ah…ahaha…, rigola nerveusement le blond.

Kyouya n'offrit même pas un claquement de langue, se détournant effectivement au point de tourner le dos à la tête d'ananas - et pourtant, il pouvait parfaitement deviner ce regard amusé qui le vrillait sur place. Ce fut bien malgré lui que Hibari se retrouva à emboiter le pas des deux hommes qui s'enfoncèrent dans les différents rayons - son livre en cours se déroulait dans une librairie, il ne pouvait pas cracher sur une opportunité d'en visiter une de long en large tout de même! L'alouette avait, il semblerait, oublié qu'il avait changé pour une bibliothèque au deuxième chapitre mais passons les détails…

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui? demanda finalement Mukuro après le tour de l'arrière-salle. Ensemble…?

Il l'avait rajouté malgré lui - mais heureusement, aucun de ses compagnons ne sembla remarquer la menace possessive qui dormait sous ce simple mot.

⁃ A-Ah…, hésita Dino.

L'éditeur jeta un regard vers Hibari mais celui-ci ne semblait nullement enclin à l'aider. Tourné vers une des étagères, le profil de l'auteur semblait lui dire « tu m'as traîné dans cette galère, débrouilles-toi! ». Le blondinet ne put faire qu'une moue devant tant de froideur - et il opta inconsciemment pour la même excuse que son protégé s'était lui-même dit plus tôt.

⁃ Le prochain livre de Kyouya se passe dans une librairie. On avait pensé venir faire une reconnaissance de terrain.

⁃ Huh…Je ne savais pas que les éditeurs allaient aussi loin pour leurs auteurs…

⁃ Ah, on ne le fait pas d'habitude.

Dino avait espéré détendre une atmosphère soudain tendue avec cette remarque mais elle eut tout l'effet inverse - le sourire de Mukuro était aussi glacial qu'une boule de neige dans le t-shirt! Et alors que l'éditeur cherchait ce qu'il avait bien put faire de travers (encore!), le bleuté laissa son regard couler vers l'auteur maintenant ingénument pris par sa découverte des rayons - les yeux de Mukuro se rallumèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient glacés!

⁃ Oh! Suis-je bête! s'exclama soudain le patron. Je ne vous ai toujours pas montré le rayon le plus important de notre boutique - alors que ça aurait dut être le premier endroit où j'aurai dut vous amener!

Mukuro ne put que sourire alors que Hibari tournait un regard clairement intéressé vers lui - et il dut se retenir de rigoler quand l'auteur sembla se rendre compte de la fissure dans son masque et fronça les sourcils violemment comme pour se rattraper. Ce fut quand même plus proche d'un pas qu'avant que l'alouette suivit le bleuté qui pouvait sentir une chaleur agréable se répandre dans son ventre. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand, une fois arrivés à destination, ce fut l'éditeur bruyant qui réagit avant tout le monde - et dire que Mukuro avait finalement réussit à oublier son existence…

⁃ Wah, j'en reviens pas! s'exclama Dino en s'enfonçant dans le rayon le plus large qu'ils aient vu jusqu'ici, sa main caressant le dos des livres exposés. Kyouya, tu vois ça? Tous ces livres sont les tiens - tu as ton propre rayon! Et - ah mais dites-moi que je rêve! Vous vendez même des copies des premiers essaies que Kyouya a écrit à l'université!

⁃ Kufufu…

Mais alors que Mukuro ricanait avec satisfaction de son petit effet, son attention fut attirée par un claquement de langue derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hibari disparaitre dans un rayon adjacent. Oubliant à nouveau totalement Dino, le bleuté suivit le jeune homme - pas que l'éditeur remarqua quoi que ce soit, trop pris qu'il était à refaire la chronologie littéraire de son protégé.

⁃ Je ne pensais pas que Saga * vous intéresserait plus que vos propres livres, Hibari Kyouya-sensei.

Mukuro fut à peine étonné de retrouver l'alouette dans le même rayon que plus tôt, celui dédié aux romans et autres documents concernant les mafias du monde. Et il fut tout aussi peu surpris que le brun ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui, vu son air concentré alors qu'il scannait les tranches des livres.

⁃ Ce rayon n'a aucun intérêt pour moi puisque j'ai déjà tous les livres qui s'y trouve, répondit distraitement Kyouya.

Cela prit de cout son vis-à-vis qui ne s'attendait pas une quelconque réponse. Agréable inattendu que le bleuté accueilli avec un sourire en coin. Et doucement, il se rapprocha du plus petit - trop près pour ne pas être volontaire mais pas assez pour être flagrant.

⁃ Ai-je raison d'assumer que votre prochain livre portera sur les Yakuza, Hibari Kyouya-sensei? murmura légèrement Mukuro.

Il n'eut pas la réaction espérée - et cela ne fit qu'attiser encore plus sa curiosité. Hibari ne sursauta pas en se tournant vers lui dans un bond. Non, il se raidit, le regard fixé sur les ouvrages devant lui et main figée sur les couvertures. Alors qu'il baissait doucement son bras, il laissa ses yeux glisser vers le bleuté. Discret mais bien là, la respiration de l'alouette se coupa le temps d'une seconde alors qu'il remarquait enfin à quel point la tête d'ananas était entrée dans son espace vital. Kyouya sentit ses poings se serrer alors que Mukuro lui offrait un regard plein d'espièglerie. _Oh alors il voulait jouer __à ç__a!_ Il apprendrait vite que personne ne défiait ouvertement Hibari Kyouya pour s'en sortir indemne…

⁃ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, herbivore, siffla finalement l'auteur.

⁃ Comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler alors, Kyouya? souffla tout aussi bas le bleuté.

Avec celui-ci légèrement penché sur l'alouette qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les deux hommes étaient littéralement enfermés dans leur propre bulle d'intimité. Les formalités avaient été abandonnées, les voix ne se faisaient pas plus haut qu'un murmure…Ils étaient tous les deux conscient du moindre petit mouvement chez l'autre - une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur le regard, le transfert du poids d'une jambe à l'autre le penchant plus vers son vis-à-vis, _un bruit de tissu que l__'__on __é__carte_…

⁃ Sûrement pas comme ça.

⁃ Kufufufu…

Inconsciemment, Mukuro s'était un peu plus penché en avant, amenant son visage tout près de celui de Kyouya - qui ne tiqua même pas, trop perdu qu'il était dans ce regard bi-colore. _Trop pr__è__s! _Mais en même temps tellement pas assez…Il ne comprenait pas - comprenait pas ces sensations qui le prenaient soudain. Cette envie de contact, de quelque chose de plus. C'était comme-ci son corps demandait un combat, quelque chose de brutal et sanglant - mais en même temps, Hibari savait que même s'il frappait jusqu'à plus soif le bleuté, il ne serait pas satisfait. Il voulait le mordre à mort, oui - oh oui! Mais pas de la même façon qu'il avait déjà mordu à mort tant de personnes jusqu'ici…Ce fut du coin de l'oeil que l'alouette vit la tête d'ananas lever doucement une main, la tendant vers lui comme pour la poser sur son visage. Le coeur de Kyouya s'emballa sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et il ne trouva pas à réagir - pas même quand Mukuro figea ses doigts à quelques centimètres de sa joue, une grimace douloureuse étirant soudain ses traits.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu…? commença Hibari mais il fut couper par une agitation dans la poche de sa chemise.

⁃ K-Kupi?

Le bras toujours tendu, Mukuro baissa la tête vers le torse de l'alouette, vite imité par celui-ci. Les deux hommes ne purent que cligner des yeux en remarquant finalement le petit hérisson qui sortait de la poche de l'auteur. Tremblant comme jamais et les larmes aux yeux, l'animal avait étendu au maximum ses épines - assez pour effectivement profondément les enfoncer dans l'avant-bras du bleuté.

⁃ Roll…

Murmurant doucement le nom de l'hérisson, Kyouya le prit délicatement dans une de ses mains pour le calmer. Il ne vit nullement le besoin d'être délicat quand il le retira du bras de la tête d'ananas - dont la grimace ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'il récupérait son membre maintenant ensanglanté. Presque envouté, l'auteur regarda le sang doucement couler le long de cette peau pâle. Et les pupilles écarquillées, ce fut avec fascination que Hibari suivit chacun des mouvements de Mukuro. Celui-ci amena sa blessure à son visage pour l'observer. Et comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, il se mit à lécher le sang qui avait coulé. L'alouette ne put que déglutir bruyamment - avant que son souffle ne se coupe totalement quand le bleuté leva les yeux vers lui, son regard brûlant le vrillant littéralement sur place. La bulle d'intimité s'était transformée en quelque chose de soudain bien trop chaud…mais pas pour longtemps.

⁃ Ah! Vous êtes là! s'exclama Dino en apparaissant au bout du rayon.

Mukuro dut se retenir de se mordre le bras de frustration - sur son honneur, il tuerait un jour Dino Cavallone! Et ce fut avec cette promesse personnelle clairement écrite sur le visage que le bleuté se tourna vers l'éditeur en approche - qui sentit la panique immédiatement le prendre devant tant d'intentions meurtrières dirigées vers sa personne. Malheureusement pour Mukuro, le blondinet ne comprit pas son message dans le bon sens - pas quand il remarqua la bras en sang du PDG.

⁃ AH! Rokudo-san, votre! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? K-Kyouya, qu'est-ce que…?

Hibari coupa la crise de panique du blond en levant tout simplement l'hérisson qu'il avait dans la main. Finalement calmé, l'animal était tranquillement entrain de câliner la paume de son maître, bien content d'avoir put le protéger de cette tête d'ananas - ou en tout cas, c'était la conclusion à laquelle l'alouette était parvenu. Le jeune homme ne put que rendre son affection à la petite bête en lui caressant doucement la tête.

⁃ Roll? demanda Dino d'un air septique.

⁃ Roll, confirma simplement Kyouya.

⁃ R-Roll? répéta le blondinet en se tournant cette fois vers un Mukuro toujours aussi irrité.

⁃ …Roll, grogna celui-ci avec un coup d'oeil pour l'hérisson.

⁃ Roll…KYOUYA! craqua finalement l'éditeur, faisant rouler des yeux les deux autres hommes. Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te dire de ne pas te promener avec ton hérisson sur toi? C'est - et puis c'est Hibird que t'as sur la tête, là?

⁃ Est-ce que tu vois un autre oiseau dans la pièce, herbivore? grogna l'auteur avec un regard noir.

⁃ Hibari! Hibari! piailla Hibird en sortant effectivement du nid qu'il s'était fait dans les cheveux de son maître.

L'oiseau s'envola pour tourner autour de Kyouya avant de partir se poser sur une étagère d'où il observa la scène. Ses petits yeux noirs se posèrent vite sur Mukuro, l'examinant avec attention tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il finit par reprendre son envole - pour atterrir directement dans les cheveux du bleuté où il sautilla sur place, comme pour attirer l'attention de son propriétaire. Pas que cela fut nécessaire, vu qu'il était le centre d'attention de littéralement tout le monde.

⁃ Hibari! Hibari! pépia Hibird. Ananas! Ananas!

⁃ …ah…

Dino n'avait pas put s'en empêcher - alors que son âme et toute sa carrière semblaient s'envoler devant ses yeux, un soupire de désespoir lui avait échappé. Si jusqu'ici, Rokudo Mukuro avait put pardonner toutes les impolitesses et blessures que Hibari Kyouya lui avait infligé, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer une telle insulte envers sa personne - envers ses cheveux. Le blondinet sentit une larme monter quand en effet, le sourire du PDG des librairies Kokuyo se mit dangereusement à tiquer, ses mains prêtes à déplumer un certain oiseau.

Mais tout cela passa totalement par-dessus la tête de Kyouya. Il voyait très bien ce qui se passait devant lui, comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre - mais c'était comme-ci il regardait un film, son esprit tournant dans tous les sens pour essayer de mettre en ordre toutes les idées qui lui étaient soudain venues. Il regarda de haut en bas la silhouette raide de la tête d'ananas, laissa ses yeux glisser sur ses bras tremblants, sa bouche crispée, sa coupe ananassé qu'Hibird semblait bien apprécier…Et alors qu'il croisait son regard hétérochrome qui cachait bien mal son agacement, Hibari eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre - il tenait l'idée du siècle!

⁃ Je rentre chez moi, annonça-t-il en faisant volte-face et partant directement pour la sortie.

⁃ De-Kyouya! Non, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça! s'exclama Dino en lui courant après.

Mais même si Hibird vola assez vite pour retrouver sa place dans les cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne sorte de la librairie, le blondinet ne put qu'ouvrir la porte de celle-ci pour voir son protégé déjà derrière le volant de sa voiture.

⁃ Kyouya! Comment veux-tu rentrer en plus si tu n'as pas les cl…?

L'éditeur fut coupé par le bruit d'un moteur qui démarre et des roues qui crissent sur le goudron. Il ne put que regarder avec des yeux ronds sa voiture filer sur la route, disparaissant au premier carrefour en moins de quelques secondes. Geste totalement inutile, il porta une main à sa poche pour s'assurer que, oui, en effet, il avait encore oublié d'enlever les clefs quand il était descendu. Le blondinet sentit ses jambes le lâcher et avec un rire nerveux, il se laissa tomber à genoux, mains au sol et tête baissée.

⁃ Reborn va me tuer…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans sa panique désespérée, il ne remarqua pas Mukuro qui était lui-aussi sorti sur le trottoir. Le regard perdu à l'horizon et sa main frottant distraitement sa blessure où le sang avait commencé à coaguler, il essayait de comprendre le soudain départ de cette chère alouette. Rien de bien concret ne lui venait…S'il suivait le dicton « jamais deux sans trois », il avait toute les chances de recroiser Hibari Kyouya incessamment sous peu. Mais Rokudo Mukuro n'était pas un homme qui se reposait sur la chance, jamais - c'est pourquoi ce fut avec des yeux brillants de malice qu'il se tourna vers le blondinet à ses pieds. Oh～ L'éditeur bruyant allait enfin servir à quelque chose, qu'il le veuille ou non!

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le fiasco de la librairie et rien de bien spécial ne s'était passé. Rokudo Mukuro n'avait pas fait remonter de plaintes au patron de _The Vongola_, Reborn n'avait pas donné de « leçons spéciales » à Dino puisqu'il n'était au courant de rien et les ventes de livre de Kyouya étaient toujours au top. Tout allait bien…

Le blondinet avait bien sûr essayer d'avoir une conversation avec son auteur après qu'il l'ait forcé à marcher jusqu'à chez lui pour récupérer sa voiture mais rien n'à faire - Hibari ne voulait pas le voir! Le message avait été très clair pour Dino quand il s'était fait chassé du bureau du jeune homme par une horde de Hibird enragés. Mais même couvert d'égratignures, l'éditeur n'avait put empêcher l'espoir de leur prendre - Kyouya ne se servait de ses oiseaux pour faire fuir les gens que quand il était en pleine transe d'inspiration. Il avait donc le droit d'assumer que cette visite à la librairie avait fait office de muse pour l'auteur, n'est-ce pas? Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications!

Dino eut l'impression de tomber d'un immeuble de six étages quand le jour où il vint récupérer la première ébauche du manuscrit de Kyouya, celui-ci lui offrit une réponse claire et nette.

⁃ Je ne l'ai pas écrit.

Et sur cette simple phrase, Hibari claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez d'un Dino figé. Le sourire rayonnant qu'il avait eut jusqu'ici se fana petit à petit et comme au ralentit, son visage se décomposa littéralement. Le blondinet ne sut pas trop ce qui le prit quand il se mit à taper contre la porte comme un désespéré en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Trois coups de tonfa et un rouler-bouler dans le couloir plus tard, il ne pouvait en venir qu'à une conclusion: il était devenu un éditeur à part entier, fibres suicidaire et irréfléchie finalement acquises.

⁃ Huh…Et moi qui pensais que Kyouya s'était enfui ce jour là à cause d'un soudain éclaire d'inspiration, soupira le blond.

Assis dans la salle de réception de la maison de l'auteur, il était couvert des quelques sparadraps que Kusakabe avait toujours à portée de main, au cas où son patron se sentait soudain d'humeur à mordre. Ce fut sans un mot que Tetsuya posa une tasse de thé à côté de l'invité avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, son éternel brin d'herbe à la bouche.

⁃ Merci, sourit Dino en prenant une gorgée.

⁃ Excusez le comportement de Kyou-san, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

⁃ Ah bon?

⁃ Oui. Depuis votre visite à la librairie, il n'est quasiment pas sorti de son bureau, avoua le bras droit.

⁃ Vraiment? Mais alors…?

⁃ C'est pour cela que je trouve cela bizarre qu'il n'ait pas encore finit son manuscrit en cours. Je veux dire, il a clairement passé tout ce temps à écrire - les rares fois où il faisait une apparition, il avait le visage couvert d'encre.

Dans ce XXIème siècle, Hibari Kyouya devait être l'un des rares auteurs à encore tout écrire au pinceau et à l'encre de Chine. Que voulez-vous, il aimait le traditionnel - comme vous l'aurez remarqué rien qu'en voyant sa maison aux sols en tatami et aux portes en shouji.

⁃ Kusakabe-san, commença Dino avec un froncement de sourcil sérieux, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez mais moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Et sur ces mots, l'éditeur se leva pour immédiatement disparaitre dans un couloir - celui qui menait au bureau de Hibari! Tetsuya comprit tout de suite ce que le blondinet allait faire et paniqué, il s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas. Il rattrapa Dino pile au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

⁃ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Dino-san! s'exclama Kusakabe en le retenant par derrière. Kyou-san ne vous pardonnera pas d'être entré dans son bureau sans sa permission!

⁃ Il le faut, Kusakabe-san! se débattit l'éditeur. C'est pour le propre bien de Kyouya! Il faut que je vois ce qu'il a écrit!

Les deux hommes s'agitèrent de longues minutes devant le bureau avant que Dino n'arrive à se dégager et ne se jette tête la première dans la pièce. Tetsuya ne put que prier pour la sécurité du blondinet, disparaissant avant que son patron ne puisse arriver. Dino repéra tout de suite la pile de feuilles nettement posée au milieu de la petite table basse qui servait de plan de travail. Le visage grave, il s'en empara, s'attendant à tout. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à la deuxième page, son expression avait totalement changée: sourcils haussés et bouche entrouverte, ses yeux parcouraient le papier à toute vitesse, buvant chaque ligne comme du petit lait. Il était tellement pris par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas quand il s'assit…ou quand Hibari Kyouya entra dans le bureau, son aura meurtrière plus oppressante que jamais.

⁃ Herbivore…, souffla Kyouya - et Dino se raidit visiblement à ses pieds. Qui t'as donné la permission d'entrer ici?

Dino n'osa pas se tourner vers son protégé - pas tout de suite en tout cas…Hibari le vit distinctement prendre une grande inspiration et hocher de la tête pou lui-même, comme-ci il était arrivé à une décision.

⁃ Kyouya, fit le blondinet en se relevant doucement.

L'auteur eut tout juste le temps de voir le regard en coin sérieux que son éditeur lui lança avant de se recevoir une boule d'énergie déterminée sur lui - il réagit instinctivement quand sa main partie pour l'envoyer au sol, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant le blondinet.

⁃ Kyouya, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu travaillais sur un nouveau projet? s'exclama Dino, sa joue rouge le cadet de ses soucis.

Il était plus intéressé par ce manuscrit de Light Novel* qu'il serrait contre lui comme-ci c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Hibari ne put que tiquer en voyant cela, songeant qu'il aurait vraiment dut brûler ce ramassis d'ânerie quand il en avait eut l'occasion.

⁃ Rends-moi ça, ordonna le plus jeune en tendant une main inquisitrice.

⁃ P-Pas question! Pas avant de l'avoir publié!

Oh～ parce que Dino connaissait son vis-à-vis - cette lueur dans ses yeux disait tout sur le destin qu'il réservait à…à ce petit bijoux!

⁃ Qui voudrait publier ce torchon? grogna l'auteur. C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut faire attention à ma réputation - je refuse que l'on associe cette chose à mon nom!

⁃ Si tu penses tant de mal de cette histoire, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as écrite? osa demander Dino, soudain très sérieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle donne à espérer une suite? C'est un début de série, n'est-ce pas?

Kyouya ne répondit pas - parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui-même ne comprenant pas! Ce jour-là, à la librairie, il avait vécu une véritable illumination artistique en voyant Hibird et…et l'ananas; en pensant à Roll et…l'ananas; à lui-même et toujours cet ananas! Il avait travaillé nui et jour sur ce « Tome 1 »! Et quand il était arrivé au point final, Kyouya n'avait pas sut quoi faire de cette histoire - cette histoire qu'il ne pouvait pas croire sienne! Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…

⁃ Kyouya? appela Dino en se relevant finalement.

⁃ Quoi? souffla l'auteur, las de toutes ses prises de tête.

⁃ Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas que l'on aligne cette histoire avec tes autres livres - c'est un style tellement différent!

⁃ Grr, grogna le plus jeune, n'aimant pas qu'on tourne le couteau dans la plaie.

⁃ Mais si ce n'est que ça le problème, la solution est toute trouvée.

⁃ Hn?

⁃ Mais oui!

Et tout sourire, Dino s'assit devant la table de travail, attrapant l'un des rares stylo qui y trainait. Tournant le manuscrit, il laissa la plume glisser sur la zone où Hibari appliquait habituellement son sceau d'auteur.

⁃ Alors? sourit le blondinet avec un regard en coin brillant pour son protégé. Quel nom de plume veux-tu? Je propose _Suzume Wataru_*?

Kyouya ne put que cligner des yeux en comprenant ce que son éditeur lui proposait - _un_ _alias_…Pour une fois qu'il proposait quelque chose d'intelligent…

* * *

Mukuro scanna une énième fois le papier qu'il avait dans les mains avant de lever les yeux vers la maison qui se dressait devant lui. Oui, il était bien à la bonne adresse. Le bleuté avait eut un doute à cause de l'atmosphère « traditionnelle » qui s'échappait de la demeure - on aurait vraiment dit une auberge japonaise d'en temps, si on oubliait sa localisation au-milieu d'un quartier résidentiel…et la plaque à côté de la sonnette où était gravé en une calligraphie nette le nom de « Hibari ». Aucun doute, il était au bon endroit! Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin alors qu'il sonnait délicatement.

Il avait vraiment eut raison de ne pas se fier à une citation et une chance imaginaire. Deux bonnes semaines étaient passées depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Hibari Kyouya et pas une seule fois avait-il eut l'occasion de recroiser l'auteur - et continuer ce qu'il avait commencé dans ce rayon de _Nebbia_…à moins que ça ne remonte à cette soirée de _The Vongola_? Mukuro mentirait s'il disait que sa présence non loin de l'alouette ce soir là avait été une coïncidence. Le bleuté l'avait tout de suite repéré à peine entré dans la salle, lui et son aura exceptionnelle. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le jeune patron s'était retrouvé à quelques pas de lui à volontairement essayer d'attirer son attention comme lui seul savait le faire - c'est-à-dire, en étant juste là. Mukuro avait été surpris d'apprendre qui exactement était la personne qui avait réussit à l'intrigué aussi facilement. Il avait sentit une chaleur encore jamais éprouvée le prendre en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que de l'auteur qui le fascinait depuis bien trop longtemps - la preuve étant ce rayon spécial dans cette librairie toute aussi spéciale pour lui. L'intérêt qu'il ressentait déjà pour l'alouette ne vint alors que s'ajouter à cette curiosité, cette attirance qu'il ressentait déjà depuis…

⁃ Oui?

Mukuro fut tirer de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un homme de grande taille coiffé d'une banane. Si le bleuté fut étonné de cette apparition tout sauf attendue, il ne laissa rien deviner, mettant en place son sourire commercial qui cachait généralement bien ses véritables intentions.

⁃ Bonjour, Rokudo Mukuro. Je suis venu rendre visite à Hibari Kyouya.

⁃ Kyou-san n'attend pas de visite aujourd'hui pourtant, remarqua pour lui-même Kusakabe en approchant du portail. Quelle est la raison de votre visite, Rokudo-san?

⁃ Et bien, j'apporte des livres de référence que Dino-san m'a demandé d'apporter à Hibari Kyouya-sensei pour l'aider pour son prochain livre.

C'était un mensonge, évidemment. Après tout, l'éditeur bruyant n'aurait plus jamais le courage de se présenter seul devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès (juré!) mais il fallait croire que le regard des plus dérangeants qu'il avait offert au blondinet pour le convaincre de lui donner l'adresse de Kyouya l'avait traumatisé. Mais même dans le mensonge qu'il venait d'offrir en souriant à son vis-à-vis, une demi-vérité se cachait - comme toujours. Dans les vérités se cachent des mensonges et dans les mensonges se cachent des vérités - tel le brouillard, Rokudo Mukuro n'était qu'une illusion…

⁃_ Hum? Pourquoi est-ce que j__'__ai l__'__impression qu__'__il manque un passage?_ pensa pour lui-même la tête bleue, pas mécontent de ses propres pensées.

⁃ Oh! Vous êtes un employé de _The Vongola_? s'exclama Kusakabe, le sortant effectivement ses réflexions.

⁃ Kufufu…oui…si l'on veut…

Tetsuya haussa un sourcil devant le sourire énigmatique que le bleuté lui offrit soudain avant d'hausser les épaules - sûrement un employé à mi-temps qu'on avait décidé d'envoyer faire une course…_la derni__è__re de sa courte vie_, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'homme à la banane avec un regard inquiet vers la maison.

⁃ Je vais prendre les livres si vous me le permettez, proposa-t-il finalement en tendant les bras. Kyou-san est en pleine rédaction, ce serait plus prudent de ne pas le déranger.

⁃ Dino-san m'a demandé de personnellement voir avec Hibari Kyouya-sensei si les livres lui convenait, lui répondit Mukuro en gardant son sac près de lui.

⁃ Ah…_Qu__'__est-ce que ce jeune homme a bien put faire pour que Dino-san veuille s__'__en d__é__barrasser?_ songea Kusakabe alors qu'une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. _Et de la plus douloureuse des fa__ç__ons qui plus est!_

Vous devez vous dire que Kusakabe était vraiment un mélodramatique dans son genre, à penser que son patron serait capable de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il l'aurait dérangé durant son travail…Sauf que Kyouya avait déjà bien manqué d'envoyer au cimetière bien plus d'une personne qui avait eut le malheur de l'interrompre alors que son pinceau glissait finalement sur le papier! Plus aucun livreur ou postier n'acceptait de dépasser le portail menant à la demeure, préférant attendre des heures même sous la pluie jusqu'à ce que Kusakabe puisse s'occuper d'eux plutôt que de mettre un pied dans l'antre du démon. Personne ne doit jamais déranger un auteur en pleine réaction - et encore moins quand l'auteur en question s'appelle Hibari Kyouya et qu'il a des tonfa dont il sait se servir.

Mais pour le moment, personne ne semblait être sur le point d'entrer intimement en contact avec le métal poli. Oui parce que Hibari était tranquille assis en tailleur dans son bureau, sa main traçant des traits élégants sur le papier avec aise et dextérité. Il n'était pas dans un de ces moments où il se sentait obliger de bâcler son écriture pour pouvoir écrire tout ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne l'oublie. Il avait les idées, oui - mais elles étaient pour le moment assez bien formées et décidées pour qu'il puisse prendre son temps dans le tracé de ses lettres. Le jeune homme était plongé juste ce qu'il fallait dans son propre monde pour rester conscient de son entourage sans qu'il ne le dérange - les poils de renard qui imprimaient le manuscrit, Roll qui s'amusait avec un brin de tatami, Hibird qui somnolait sur son perchoir…et cette présence remarquable debout devant son bureau, bloquant les rayons de soleil.

Ce fut sans baisser son pinceau que Kyouya tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui avait osé non seulement entrer dans son jardin mais aussi déranger sa source de lumière. L'auteur dut plisser les yeux, soudain ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. Une silhouette fine se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Petite car la personne devait sûrement se tenir devant la terrasse et non pas dessus, Hibari reconnut malgré lui cette coupe de cheveux en forme d'ananas. Si son coeur s'emballa et son ventre se serra d'un coup, il ne sut pas si ce fut à cause de la personne elle-même ou bien du paysage dans lequel cette même personne était apparue. Derrière un Rokudo Mukuro au sourire toujours aussi énigmatique, l'immense sakura qui faisait la fierté de Kusakabe bougeait doucement au grès du vent, les petits pétales de fleurs pâles cascadant doucement tout autour du bleuté.

Ce fut peut-être à cause cette simple image qui semblait littéralement sortir d'un conte de fée mais Kyouya ne se sentit pas l'envie de se jeter sur son « invité » pour lui ouvrir la gorge et lui apprendre à mettre les pieds chez lui sans être invité. Non, il se contenta de le regarder de longues secondes, ses yeux hivernaux calmes plongés dans les pupilles bi-colore qui brillaient d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable - de la joie sans en être, de l'intérêt mais pourtant plus, de la fascination presque dérangeante…Le charme qui avait semblé envelopper les deux hommes se brisa d'un seul coup quand Mukuro posa un pied sur la terrasse menant au bureau - un pied botté!

⁃ Mets un seul pied dans cette maison avec tes chaussures et je te mords à mort.

⁃ …Avec un pinceau? fut la réponse du bleuté qui haussa un sourcil.

Hibari ne s'était même pas rendu compte que, en effet, il pointait son très menaçant pinceau imbibé d'encre vers la tête d'ananas - ananassé qui avait enlevé ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans le bureau, soit dit en passant. L'auteur claqua de la langue pour lui-même en se retournant vers son manuscrit - il se demandait vraiment ce qui le retenait de ne pas gribouiller sur le visage de l'autre pour lui montrer à quel point un pinceau pouvait être dangereux…Mais l'alouette ne put pas chercher bien loin, tiré de ses pensées par son cher invité. Celui-ci s'était installé en tailleurs à côté lui, bien trop près pour une pièce aussi grande. Il ne put qu'hausser un sourcil inquisiteur alors que Mukuro lui offrait un sourire, l'innocence incarnée. Kyouya ne se retint pas de rouler des yeux devant ce masque de pureté.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, herbivore? finit par demander l'auteur en croisant les bras, son pinceau finalement posé.

⁃ Je joue les livreurs, sourit la tête bleue. Tu es parti tellement précipitamment de la librairie la dernière fois que tu n'as put récupérer aucun livre.

Kyouya tiqua malgré lui au souvenir de cette visite à la librairie - et remarquant la réaction, l'expression d'ange du jeune patron ne sembla que s'agrandir, faisant grincer des dents son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour l'oublier, baissant le regard sur le sac en papier qui les séparait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici, trop pris qu'il était par les yeux bi-colore de son compagnon. Essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il venait de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était hypnotisé par ce regard hétérochrome, l'auteur se dépêcha de plonger dans la pile de livres qui lui était offerte. S'il comprit vite comment est-ce que l'ananassé avait deviné qu'il voulait le livre de Saga , Hibari ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en remarquant que Mukuro lui avait amené quasiment tous les livres qu'il avait sélectionné ce jour-là comme documents de références. _Ç__a avait de quoi faire peur__…_Pensant cela, le plus petit releva un regard inquisiteur vers le patron de librairies, sa question visiblement écrite sur son visage.

⁃ Les librairies _Kokuyo_ font toujours tout pour satisfaire leur client, fut la réponse bien trop commerciale au goût de l'alouette d'un Mukuro toujours aussi souriant.

Ne sachant pas si ce sourire lui donnait envie de vomir ou bien de lui dépecer le visage, Hibari préféra baisser à nouveau les yeux sur les ouvrages devant lui, pesant le pour et le contre. Il est vrai qu'il était assez en retard sur son dernier manuscrit, ayant perdu toute une semaine à cause de ce début de série à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser - surtout pas avec cette tête d'ananas dans la même pièce! Un livre en main, Kyouya jeta un regard à sa pile de papier bien entamé. Il avait fini par retrouver le fil de ses idées et son travail avançait correctement - mais là tout de suite, il ne dirait pas non à de nouvelles sources d'information pour s'assurer des derniers détails de certaines scènes. L'alouette fronça doucement les sourcils alors que son regard se poser sur un Hibird toujours endormi - _pouvait-il vraiment accepter ces livres? _

Il fut légèrement sorti de sa réflexion bien trop profonde pour une question aussi banale par un frottement contre contre sa cuisse. Baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, il y trouva son petit Roll entrain d'essayer de lui grimper dessus, ses grands yeux noirs fixement posés sur Mukuro qui lui rendit gentiment son regard - aussi gentiment que quelqu'un qui s'était fait transpercé le bras par les piques d'un hérisson pouvait regarder ce même hérisson. Prenant le petit animal dans le creux de sa main, Hibari leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la tête bleue en se redressant totalement. Tout dans sa posture disait qu'il attendait quelque chose…et bizarrement, Mukuro sembla comprendre sans mal ce qu'il voulait car il leva son bras droit et remonta la manche de sa chemise, découvrant une peau pâle vide de toute blessure. Et Kyouya sembla finalement se décider, se tournant vers on bureau pour y déposer Roll.

⁃ Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser ces livres, fit-il en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux. Laisses-les là.

⁃ Très bien. Et sur ta lancée généreuse, tu accepteras bien de venir dîner avec moi?

Hibari ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, clairement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais se reprenant vite de ce moment qui ne lui ressemblait pas, l'auteur tourna son regard polaire vers Mukuro. Le bleuté avait perdu son air d'ange mais son sourire était toujours là - taquin et un brin narquois, le masque était finalement tombé. Et même si cette expression de chat sur le point d'avoir le canari et la crème lui donnait terriblement envie de jouer de ses tonfa, Kyouya préférait ce Rokudo Mukuro - malicieux, fourbe et dérangé mais vrai. Ne lui demandez pas comment il savait que la nature profonde du bleuté était aussi noire que les abysses de l'enfer - ce serait demander comment est-ce que cette même tête bleue avait compris que derrière ce regard assoiffé de sang se cachait quelque chose qui n'attendait que lui.

⁃ …Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment ton cerveau fonctionne pour faire le lien entre des livres et un rendez-vous, répondit finalement Hibari sans lâcher du regard ces yeux bi-colore soudain lumineux.

⁃ Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux en dînant…, murmura d'une voix profonde Mukuro. On dit samedi? rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

⁃ …Je ne mange que japonais.

⁃ Kufufu…Tu m'en diras tant…

Et se levant avec grâce, le bleuté se détourna pour sortir. Kyouya n'attendit pas qu'il disparaisse totalement pour se retourner vers son bureau. L'auteur s'était à nouveau emparé de son pinceau quand son invité s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main appuyée sur celle-ci alors qu'il lui jetait un regard par-dessus l'épaule. Le plus petit le lui rendit du coin de l'oeil.

⁃ Le yukata te va superbement bien, Kyouya, souffla Mukuro. Tu ne devrais surtout pas laisser n'importe qui te voir comme ça…

Ce fut malgré lui que Hibari sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale - jusqu'à quel point la voix de cet ananas pouvait-elle devenir profonde? Ça n'allait pas du tout avec l'image que son gabarit donnait alors il devrait arrêter - le coeur de l'alouette ne tiendrait pas sinon…

⁃ Je passerai te prendre à 19h! lança-t-il à nouveau de son ton normal. Mets quelque chose de confortable!

Sur ces derniers mots, Mukuro disparut dans le jardin après avoir récupéré ses bottes. Kyouya souffla doucement du nez à sa dernière remarque - qui irait s'habiller de façon à être mal à l'aise? Non mais franchement! L'auteur ne voulait pas songer à chercher à relier la dernière remarque du bleuté à son compliment de plutôt - compliment qu'il refusait de prendre en compte pour le bien de sa propre santé mentale!

Kyouya soupira doucement alors qu'il reprenait finalement là où il s'était arrêté dans son manuscrit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour replonger dans sa petite bulle personnelle, celle de l'univers dans lequel son personnage principal évoluait. Et comme plus tôt, sa consciente tâtonnait distraitement son entourage - Hibird qui s'ébrouait après s'être finalement réveillé, Roll qui jouait cette fois avec un stylo, les branches du sakura qui bruissaient doucement à l'extérieur…Ce fut sans prévenir que le pinceau de Hibari explosa dans sa main maintenant crispée. _Que venait-il de se passer?_ lui cria soudain son cerveau. Il venait d'accepter un rendez-vous…sans rechigner…sans chercher à mordre à mort son vis-à-vis une seule fois…sans rien! Sa passivité l'énervait au point où il en aurait grogner. Que quelqu'un lui apporte ses tonfa, il fallait qu'il se défoule!

* * *

_*Saga - auteur du livre "Mémoire d'un Yakuza" (entre autre) et aussi le premier livre sur lequel mes yeux sont tombés dans ma bibliothèque quand je tapais ce passage_

_*Light Novel - un type de roman généralement écrit pour les adolescents ou jeune adulte; ils ont un style plus léger et facile d'accès que les roman pur et dur_

_*Suzume Wataru - 雲雀 (Hibari) 恭弥 (Kyouya), tout seul, le deuxième kanji de Hibari peut être lu Suzume tandis que le deuxième kanji de Kyouya peut être lu Wataru._


	4. Of Drifting Cloud and Diabolic Mist

**Third Part:**** Of Drifting Cloud and Diabolic Mist**

La nuit était calme. Une brise agréable soufflait sur le petit jardin, emportant avec elles les pétales de sakura qui n'allaient pas tarder à totalement disparaitre. Fleurs éphémères, vous pouviez facilement manquer la dignité gracieuse de cette arbre si vous détourniez les yeux au mauvais moment. Kyouya ne les détourna pas. Ses pupilles sombres fixaient intensément la surface de l'étang sur lequel était penché l'arbre, admirant d'un regard expert son reflet parsemé de rose. Une carpe sauta et le bruit du sozû* résonna, brisant le silence du jardin. Hibari aimait les jardins japonais, surtout au printemps. Le calme et la sérénité qui s'en dégageaient lui permettaient toujours de retrouver sa paix intérieur…_ou presque toujours__…_

⁃ Alors comme ça, même le saké c'est non?

Disant cela, Rokudo Mukuro versa quand même deux coupelles du breuvage, poussant l'une d'elle vers son compagnon. Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder faire avec un visage neutre - malgré son coeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter da battre la chamade depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle! Il s'agissait d'une salle de banquet privée dans une auberge traditionnelle digne de ce nom. La pièce était légèrement à l'écart du reste de l'établissement, donnant sur un jardin privé qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté intime du moment. Les deux hommes étaient assis à même le sol devant une table longue mais pas plus large que cela, les laissant assez proche l'un de l'autre pour qu'un simple geste ne les fasse se toucher. Mais si le bleuté avait ses deux mains bien en vues et l'auteur gardait l'une des siennes serrée autour de sa tasse de thé, rien ne laisser penser qu'ils allaient profiter de cette proximité…_tout de suite__…_

⁃ Je pensais que tu arborais le champagne juste parce que ça venait d'Occident, continua Mukuro en posant ses coudes sur la table, la tête dans ses mains croisées sous son menton.

⁃ Huh. Tu me crois assez petit d'esprit pour détester quelque juste à cause de son origine?

⁃ …Kufufu…

⁃ Quoi? grogna l'auteur, pas sûr d'aimer le regard connaisseur que son vis-à-vis lui offrait.

⁃ Rien, rien. Hum…dans ce cas là, que penses-tu du vin?

⁃ Herbivore, je vais être clair: je ne bois pas d'alcool, fin de la conversation.

⁃ Oh mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates! plaida tout de même le bleuté. Tu peux découvrir tant de merveilles et de goût unique quand tu as la bonne bouteille. Je te ferai goûter la prochaine fois - j'ai ramené un véritable trésor de mon dernier voyage en Italie, tu m'en diras des nouvelles!

⁃ Hn.

Et souriant en remarquant que l'alouette n'avait pas refusé un possible deuxième rendez-vous, Mukuro avala une gorgée de sa boisson, son regard parcourant très peu discrètement le corps du plus petit. Comme le bleuté l'avait espéré, Kyouya avait opté pour autre chose qu'un yukata - oh ne le méprenez pas! Comme il l'avait si gentiment dit au premier concerné, Hibari était à tomber dans son yukata sombre au obi violet à peine serré - un véritable luxe pour les regards! Un luxe qu'il ne voulait partager avec personne…Le jeune patron avait eut un sourire satisfait quand l'auteur était sorti de chez lui vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon noir tout aussi sobre. La veste noire qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules était maintenant accrochée sur un porte-manteau quelconque de la baraque, laissant l'opportunité à Mukuro d'admirer la beauté simple de son vis-à-vis.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, herbivore? claqua Kyouya.

Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention de ce regard bien trop dérangeant - il avait l'impression qu'on le dévorait sur place. Et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas rendre la gentillesse à la tête d'ananas et laisser ses yeux descendre sur ces clavicules joliment mises en valeur par la couleur sombre de sa chemise. L'alouette serra violemment la tasse dans sa main - depuis quand une simple clavicule pouvait autant attirer son attention? _Incompr__é__hensible_…

⁃ Toi bien sûr, répondit finalement Mukuro en plongeant ses iris hétérochromes dans celles de son compagnons.

Les pupilles polaires se dilatèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme pour s'ajuster au rythme bien trop frénétique du coeur de l'auteur. _Oh oui,_ _incompr__é__hensible_…Et Hibari n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

⁃ Sinon, tu n'avais pas des questions à me poser? reprit le bleuté, brisant en quelque sorte l'espèce de bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient encore enfermés.

Kyouya cligna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir d'une quelconque interrogation qu'il pourrait avoir pour son vis-à-vis. Bizarrement jusqu'ici, il n'y avait encore jamais pensé. Mais maintenant que la tête d'ananas lui servait une occasion sur un plateau doré, il ne savait pas par où commencer, toutes sortes de choses se bousculant dans sa tête. Il opta pour la question qui lui paressait la plus neutre et cohérente.

⁃ Comment est-ce que tu as eut mon adresse?

⁃ Oh, ça. Très simple: ton cher éditeur me l'a donné.

Mukuro dut retenir son sourire en coin satisfait face à la lueur meurtrière qui s'alluma dans les yeux de l'alouette - Dino était bon pour une séance de torture la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chez son protégé. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui apprendrait à fermer sa bouche plus souvent et le tiendrait éloigner de l'auteur - ne serait-ce qu'un temps.

⁃ Et pourquoi est-ce que ce canasson d'herbivore a jugé utile de te la donner? grogna Hibari.

⁃ Kufufu…

Mukuro ne put retenir un ricanement devant le nom donné au blondinet - il n'aurait pas dit mieux! Et penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, ce fut avec un regard brûlant qu'il répondit à son vis-à-vis.

⁃ Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

La réaction de Kyouya fut plus violente que le bleuté n'aurait crut - ce qui lui arracha un sourire en plus. La pauvre tasse de thé qui avait jusqu'ici réussi à survivre se craquela légèrement sous la main violemment serrée de l'auteur - pas assez pour laisser échapper son contenu mais on y était presque. Mukuro buvait avec délectation les expressions que le plus petit laissait transparaitre sur son visage pourtant si neutre habituellement - colère, interrogation, dédain, agacement…

⁃ Toi, finit-il par grogner à travers ses dents serrées. Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas net mais là!

⁃ Kufufu…Je n'ai pas mentit ce soir là, tu sais.

⁃ Hn?

⁃ Quand je disais que j'étais un de tes grands fans.

Toute trace de sentiments quitta d'un seul coup le visage de Hibari qui sembla soudain se poser - mais il restait tout de même incroyablement tendu, sa main toujours prête à réduire en miettes la tasse prisonnière de sa poigne.

⁃ _Un stalker__…__?_ se demanda intérieurement l'auteur en haussant un sourcil.

Et rien que de songer à cette possibilité, la bête au creux de son ventre sembla se calmer._ Parce qu__'__il connaissait_…La dernière fois qu'un suicidaire avait eut la bonne idée de le stalker remontait à loin peut-être mais la façon de gérer ce genre de situation ne s'oubliait pas - pas pour Hibari qui pouvait se défendre contre une armée entière si il avait besoin. C'était quelque chose de familier dont il savait s'occuper, qu'il pouvait expliquer - peut-être pas les actions de l'autre qui étaient le cadet de ses soucis mais au-moins les siennes. Ses choix étaient dictés par quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait et ça lui permettait de rester à l'aise avec lui-même.

⁃ Kufufu…Je sais ce que tu penses et non, fit soudain Mukuro en le sortant de ses pensées. Non, je ne suis pas un stalker.

…Et le cœur de Kyouya recommença à battre bien trop fort pour son propre bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrivait à croire sans doute aucun ce que le bleuté lui disait? Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser qu'il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec un stalker…oui, ce devait être ça…rendez-vous qui n'était pas un rendez-vous au passage! Mais oublions…

⁃ Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris, expliqua doucement le jeune patron. Mais tu n'es pas mon auteur préféré.

⁃ Hn.

⁃ Par contre, continua le bleuté avec un sourire devant la réaction indifférente de l'alouette. Par contre, tu es bien l'auteur qui me fascine le plus.

⁃ …

⁃ Ce soir là, à la réception de _The Vongola_, ce n'était pas la première fois que je te voyais - même si j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite.

⁃ …Expliques-toi.

⁃ Je ne sais pas si tu vas t'en souvenir. Après tout, ça date de déjà plus d'un an! rigola pour lui-même Mukuro avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour mieux se souvenir. Tu connais cette librairie au coin de l'Avenue Mosca?

⁃ …Y-a une libraire sur l'Avenue Mosca?

⁃ Pour être plus précis, il y « avait ». Une petite librairie tout à fait banale jusqu'à ce qu'un client ne s'amuse à la saccager à coup de tonfa parce que, je cite, « il y avait trop de monde ».

L'expression de Hibari ne changea pas d'un pouce, faisant se demander à Mukuro s'il n'avait pas été trop subtile. Mais Kyouya n'était pas stupide et il se souvenait parfaitement de ce « petite » incident - Dino lui avait rabâché les oreilles avec pendant plus de deux mois, et ce peu importante le nombre de fois où son protégé avait manqué l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour le faire taire. Parce qu'il se sentait nullement coupable de ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là - après tout, c'était de la faute de ces herbivores bruyants qui l'avaient dérangé dans sa quête de sources d'inspiration! Ce fut finalement après plusieurs secondes de silence que Hibari eut une réaction visible, fronçant légèrement les sourcils - quel rapport entre cet incident et la tête bleue qui l'observait toujours attentivement?

⁃ J'ai assisté à ton « exploit » ce jour là, expliqua Mukuro comme-ci il avait lut dans ses pensées. J'étais passé faire un tour pour voir si cela valait la peine de racheter cette petite boutique pour l'intégrer à un projet en cours - ai-je besoin de préciser que la vente ne s'est pas faite? Bien malgré moi d'ailleurs, ricana doucement le bleuté. Ma chère Chrome peut être sacrément bornée quand elle le veut!

⁃ Parce que tu voulais quand même acheter ce taudis après qu'il se soit écroulé? s'étonna malgré lui Kyouya en haussant les sourcils.

⁃ Bien sûr! Après tout, cette librairie renfermait le lieu d'une scène à laquelle je ne pensais jamais pouvoir assister! Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai lut tous tes livres et même tes essais alors que je ne suis pas fan de romans policiers?

⁃ Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

⁃ Parce que je ne te comprenais pas.

⁃ …Pardon?

⁃ Tes romans sont si détaillés et compliqués que l'on se demande parfois si tu ne parles pas par expérience. C'est comme-ci tu devenais ton personnage principal et que tu exposais sur papier tes propres sentiments…Tes livres reflètent chacun un trait de ta personnalité - une personnalité si compliquée que même en les lisant tous, il est impossible de te cerner.

Mukuro avait exposé ses pensées d'une voix presque passionnée, une de ses mains s'agitant inconsciemment devant lui alors que son regard se baladait dans la pièce, comme-ci il cherchait les mots pour s'exprimer. Kyouya l'écouta en silence. Son regard sombre fixé sur son vis-à-vis, rien de ce qu'il pensait ne transparaissait. Il ne broncha pas non plus quand le bleuté posa un regard brillant de curiosité sur lui, continuant sa tirade.

⁃ Je t'avoue que ce jour là à la librairie je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Mais je me suis tout de même retrouvé fasciné - tu n'imagines même pas comment je me suis senti quand j'ai appris plus tard que j'avais sans même le savoir rencontré l'auteur qui me prenait la tête bien plus qu'il ne le devrait! rigola franchement le jeune patron en se passant une main dans les cheveux, reprenant doucement son souffle. Et à cette soirée encore, je me suis retrouvé malgré moi attirer par ta prestance - si ce n'est pas un signe du destin!

Et le regard plus profond que jamais, Mukuro se permit de se perdre dans les yeux polaires de son vis-à-vis - il avait l'air plus honnête que jamais, toute sa fascination mise à nue, laissant même apercevoir quelque chose de plus profond. Une passion qui ne devrait pas être permise pour quelqu'un qui connaissait si peu de Hibari…Parce que le bleuté était loin d'avoir tout compris, et Kyouya allait se faire un plaisir de le lui dire - après tout, il n'était pas un carnivore pour rien.

⁃ Herbivore, commença l'alouette sans lâcher du regard son compagnon. Il faut vraiment, mais alors vraiment que tu m'expliques comment est-ce que cette chose qui te sert de cerveau fonctionne.

⁃ Oya?

⁃ Aucun message n'est présent dans aucun de mes livres. Je suis moi et j'écris ce que je veux - je fais ce que je veux, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

De longues secondes de silence passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne détournent le regard. Chacun avait une expression composée sur le visage, totalement maître de soi…Jusqu'à ce que les joues de Mukuro ne rougissent légèrement, au point où cela aurait put passer inaperçu - mais Kyouya l'observait fixement. Ce fut un sourire digne de la tête bleue devant lui qui étira les lèvres de l'alouette - si cela ne calmait pas légèrement l'ananas, il ne resterait plus qu'à en venir aux mains! _Il ne pensait pas si bien dire__…_

⁃ Oya, oya, si j'avais su…, souffla finalement le jeune patron.

Hibari perdit son expression satisfaite aussi vite que Mukuro avait retrouvé sa contenance et son attitude espiègle. Le moment de gêne semblait déjà être un lointain souvenir et le regard du bleuté était à nouveau allumé d'une lueur fascinée - _fascinante_. L'auteur sentit son coeur recommencer sa danse folle - et dire qu'il avait finalement réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même en même temps que de la situation. Rokudo Mukuro était vraiment une créature terrifiante dans son genre…

⁃ Ça explique les incohérences dans ma théorie, fit presque pour lui-même la tête bleue.

⁃ Pardon? demanda l'alouette avec un plissement des yeux suspicieux.

⁃ Et bien oui! sourit-il tout naturellement. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un qui peut détruire une librairie de façon aussi violente et impulsive pourrait être la même personne qui protège veuves et orphelins dans « Arc du Futur » ?

_Un instant__…_Le calme et la satisfaction que Hibari avait ressenti en prenant le dessus sur Mukuro n'avaient duré qu'un instant. Et avant même qu'il n'ait put profiter de cette victoire, la bête était de retour, plus assoiffée de sang que jamais. Sa tasse de thé aurait très bien put finir par exploser si la tête d'ananas n'avait pas recommencé à parler, lui faisant desserrer sa prise inconsciemment.

⁃ Juste pour information: si tu veux te déchaîner quelque peu, tu peux le faire autant que tu veux - j'ai réservé toute l'auberge, juste au cas-où on en viendrait à s'agiter, sourit Mukuro.

Le double sens de ses mots sembla passer bien au-dessus de la tête de Hibari - ce qui arracha presque une moue au bleuté avant qu'il ne continue.

⁃ Mais malgré ça, j'aimerai que l'on évite de casser quoi que ce soit. Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement avoir à payer des frais de réparations…

Le jeune patron avait à peine eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelque chose se fracassait contre le mur. Le bleuté ne put que cligner des yeux en regardant celui-ci s'imbiber du liquide que contenait la vaisselle maintenant en morceaux au sol - Kyouya avait même prit la peine de lâcher sa tasse de thé pour balancer spécialement la coupelle de saké contre la cloison, si ce n'était pas adorable. Le sourire de Mukuro ne put que tiquer alors qu'il faisait à nouveau face à l'alouette qui le regardait d'un air plus que satisfait.

⁃ Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu réagissais comme un enfant parfois?

⁃ Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que ta simple présence avait le don de donner des envies de meurtres?

⁃ Oya, non, ce doit être la première fois. Merci pour le compliment, Kyouya

Et sur cette simple phrase, enfer et damnation se déchainèrent dans la petite salle de banquet. Sortant ses tonfa de littéralement nulle part, Hibari fracassa la table en deux et se jeta sur son adversaire, prêt à lui ouvrir la gorge de ses dents. Mais Mukuro réagit vite et l'esquiva en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant valser dans le jardin. Atterrissant habillement sur les genoux, l'auteur fit un grand mouvement en arrière pour éviter l'arme qui avait essayer de déchirer sa chemise. Jetant un regard aiguisé à l'étang dont il était maintenant bien trop proche, Kyouya se retourna vers son vis-à-vis en levant ses tonfa, prêt à attaquer. Il ne put que hausser un sourcil face à l'arme que la tête d'ananas pointait vers lui avec toute l'élégance qui était la sienne.

⁃ …Une fourchette? ne put s'empêcher le plus petit.

Allez savoir pourquoi est-ce que dans les couverts d'une auberge traditionnelle une fourchette était proposée - l'alouette allait devoir faire revoir la culture de leur pays aux propriétaires. Mais c'est une question pour plus tard…

⁃ Et pourquoi pas? sourit Mukuro en faisant habilement virevolter l'ustensile entre ses longs doigts. J'ai toujours eut une affinité pour les armes à trois pointes - même si habituellement, elles sont un peu plus grandes.

Et alors qu'un sourire dément étirait clairement les lèvres du bleuté, Kyouya ne put que le lui rendre avec une expression tout aussi dérangeante. _Enfin_…Enfin il allait pouvoir étancher sa soif de sang, ce désir que seul cette tête d'ananas semblait capable d'éveiller chez lui. Oh bien sûr, Hibari était conscient encore une fois que mordre à mort Mukuro ne le satisferait pas totalement - _mais une chose __à __la fois__…_De plus, si il avait bien compris ce que son corps et son coeur essayaient de lui faire douloureusement comprendre depuis qu'il avait rencontré le plus grand, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer mentalement à la prochaine étape. Prochaine étape qui arriverait bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé - mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il espérait avoir franchi ce pas d'ici la fin de la soirée…

⁃ Herbivore, murmura doucement l'alouette en serrant ses tonfa, prépares-toi à être mordu à mort.

⁃ Oh～ mais je suis toujours prêt pour toi Kyouya, toujours…

La phrase Mukuro avait sonné comme un ronronnement. Et alors que le silence tombait à nouveau sur le jardin, les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers leur adversaire, armes prêtent à frapper. Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps de se toucher, interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse et un cri choqué presque terrifié. Ils se figèrent comme ils étaient: la fourchette de Mukuro prête à poignarder l'épaule de Kyouya qui avait déjà un tonfa bien parti pour rencontrer la mâchoire de l'autre. Ce fut sans ciller qu'ils tournèrent le regard vers la serveuse qui était maintenant à genoux dans la salle de banquet ravagée - ses jambes n'avaient pas tenues le choc mais bizarrement, elle avait réussit à éviter de faire tomber la nourriture qu'elle apportait. La tête bleue laissa un ricanement lui échapper avant de jeter un regard en coin à son vis-à-vis qui le lui rendit.

⁃ Et si on remettait ça à plus tard? proposa-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas laisser refroidir la nourriture!

⁃ Hn.

Et baissant leurs armes d'un même mouvement, les deux hommes retournèrent s'installer pour commencer leur repas. Hibari ne songea même pas à faire remarquer à l'ananas qu'on leur avait servi du sashimi…

* * *

Au final, ils n'avaient pas repris leur combat. Dans un silence détendu malgré les débris de table à côté d'eux, les deux hommes avaient tranquillement profité de leur repas. Ils n'avaient échangé quasiment aucun mots, juste une ou deux phrases d'un côté et des grognements ou « hn » de l'autre. Mukuro n'avait pas put s'empêcher un regard rieur pour les propriétaires de l'auberge alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs manteaux en fin de soirée - oui, cette folie allait lui couter les yeux de la tête mais sincèrement, elle avait totalement valu la peine! Le bleuté n'avait tout bonnement pas put retenir son rire franc quand Kyouya respecta ce qu'il avait décidé et remonta les bretelles du chef de l'établissement à coup de « mériterez d'être mordu à mort » et d'éclat subtile mais bien claire de tonfa pour cette fameuse fourchette maintenant soigneusement rangée dans la poche du jeune patron - que voulez-vous, c'était un sentimental～

⁃ En tout cas, commença Mukuro en démarrant la voiture, c'était une soirée des plus intéressante.

⁃ Hn.

Et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Pas le même silence mal à l'aise, presque méfiant qui avait flotté dans l'habitacle à l'aller. Non, c'était plus calme, plus intime, comme-ci les deux compagnons appréciaient tout simplement la présence de l'autre. Le véhicule offrait un espace restreint qu'ils n'essayèrent pas de réduire à un rien - ils étaient juste content de savoir l'autre là…Enfin, c'est ce que Mukuro ressentait, ses mains légères sur le volant et un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Kyouya, lui, attendait juste patiemment de voir sa maison arriver pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui et retourner dans la tranquillité de son bureau - il refusait de penser « la sécurité de son bureau ». Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'être en sécurité? Et en sécurité par-rapport à quoi d'abord? Oho～ comme l'auteur n'aimait pas où ses pensées semblaient désespérément vouloir le conduire - un terrain miné qui lui retournait l'estomac de façon bien trop inhabituelle pour qu'il sache quoi faire! Si la conscience la plus en surface de l'alouette était des plus sereines et satisfaites, cette couche plus profonde qui cachait des choses que lui-même n'osait trifouiller était en émoi, attendant le bon moment pour agir. Plus la voiture avancée dans les chemins vides, plus elle se faisait impatiente et déterminée - tout comme ses jambes qui étaient prêtes à entrer en action pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de ce que son instinct lui dictait!

Hibari songea distraitement qu'il était peut-être entrain de vivre le fameux conflit « coeur VS cerveau » - il n'eut pas le temps de se châtier lui-même pour de telles pensées que la voiture s'arrêtait finalement à quelques mètres de son portail. L'auteur était descendue du véhicule avant même que quiconque ne puisse dire « ouf ». Et il était sur le point de pousser la grille menant à son jardin quand il se stoppa soudain, un bruit de portière qui se ferme doucement le figeant malgré lui. Ce fut presque au ralentit que Kyouya se tourna vers l'Alfa Romeo maintenant à l'arrêt. Son coeur rata un battement alors que son regard croisait ces yeux hétérochromes qui le vrillaient littéralement sur place. Un bras appuyé sur le toit de sa voiture, Mukuro avait un sourire connaisseur sur les lèvres, satisfait - l'alouette fut fière de trouver en lui-même la force de se sentir énerver. L'animation qui le prit le temps d'une seconde disparut tout aussi vite quand le bleuté commença à avancer vers lui de sa démarche féline.

⁃ Alors comme ça, commença dans un murmure la tête bleue, tu es du genre à ne même pas dire au revoir après le premier rendez-vous? Hum, Kyouya?

Le prénom du plus petit roula avec bien trop d'indécence dans la bouche du jeune patron qui se tenait maintenant debout devant son vis-à-vis. Hibari ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Mukuro eut un sourire attendri en le remarquant. Et même si son regard s'adoucit considérablement devant la lueur de plus en plus captivée dans les yeux polaires, il ne perdit pas un instant ce petit côté espiègle qui faisait tout son charme. Après de longues secondes à s'observer sans ciller, le bleuté finit par bouger. Kyouya ferma instinctivement les yeux quand il le vit commencer à se pencher vers lui. Il refusait de s'admettre à lui-même qu'il attendait ce moment depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dut - mais ce fut tout de même avec un pincement de lèvres contrarié que l'alouette ouvrit les yeux quand rien ne se passa. Son souffle se coupa d'un seul coup alors que ses yeux se plongeaient immédiatement dans le regard hétérochrome de la tête d'ananas qui était près, tout près de son visage - _mais pas assez_. Hibari n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis attendait de lui - l'ananassé aura joué avec ses nerfs jusqu'au bout!

Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, ce fut sans regret que Kyouya mit un coup de poing dans le plexus du plus grand. Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, l'alouette le tira en avant par sa cravate pour violemment venir l'embrasser. Si Mukuro avait une quelconque complainte par-rapport au traitement brutal que l'autre lui faisait subir, il l'oublia bien vite quand une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Il perdit toute possibilité de penser et se laissa simplement emporter par la passion dont Hibari faisait preuve. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, se caressant, se cherchant, combattant pour dominer l'autre. Kyouya tenait toujours fermement la cravate de son partenaire d'une main, son autre crispée sur son épaule. Mukuro avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui et ses doigts étaient partis se perdre dans les courts cheveux noirs, maintenant la tête de l'autre pour ne pas qu'il se recule. Mais mettre fin à se baiser était bien la dernière des choses à laquelle l'alouette pensait…Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais; qu'ils puissent se perdre dans cette passion brûlante qui lui donnait chaud, qui lui donnait envie de plus de contact. Le plus petit laissa un gémissement étouffé dans un grognement lui échapper quand Mukuro se mit à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Le bleuté remonta délicatement sa main le long de l'échine de l'homme dans ses bras, le faisant se cambrer vers lui, leurs torses se collant fiévreusement. L'étreinte de l'auteur se resserra violemment autour de son partenaire…avant qu'ils ne se séparent brusquement.

Hibari fit un pas en arrière en amenant une main à sa bouche, haletant fort. Mukuro était tout autant à bout de souffle que lui. Se léchant distraitement ses lèvres humides et gonflées, il avait le regard voilé et semblait encore planer dans les méandres du plaisir. Kyouya dut se retenir de se jeter à nouveau sur le bleuté - son regard rempli de luxure buvait avec délectation l'apparence de l'homme devant lui, son esprit en surchauffe ne sachant même plus ce qui l'avait poussé à couper court à ce moment de passion brute. Il suffit à l'alouette de se plonger dans ce monde de débauche rouge et bleue pour se souvenir…et faire volte-face à toute vitesse pour rentrer chez lui. Manquant de se coincer sa veste dans le portail, il se dirigea à grands pas pressés non pas vers la porte d'entrée mais vers le côté de la maison - la partie du jardin qui menait directement au bureau de l'auteur…

Mukuro le regarda partir avec un regard quelque peu absent, son cerveau encore légèrement déconnecté. Et alors qu'il reprenait finalement tous ses esprits, il ne trouva pas le moyen d'en vouloir au plus petit de l'avoir planté là comme ça sans explication - les lèvres du bleuté picotaient encore de l'échange passionné qu'ils venaient d'avoir et son corps était trop chaud pour qu'il réfléchisse correctement. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Hibari soit parti - qui sait comment les choses auraient tourné si on les avait laissé faire…Si on avait laissé Mukuro faire. Elles auraient pris une tournure assez compliquée, nul doute surtout quand on connaissait la personnalité de l'alouette. Soupirant doucement pour lui-même, la tête bleue se promit de faire cela correctement, comme le bon gentleman qu'il était. Mais alors qu'il retournait doucement vers sa voiture en songeant déjà à quel point les trois prochains jours allaient être longs, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur la maison maintenant totalement allumée. Son sourcil se haussa de lui-même quand il remarqua l'agitation qui lui parvenait du bureau de Hibari.

⁃ Kyou-san, qu'est-ce que…? s'exclama la voix de Kusakabe. Vous venez juste de rentrer, vous devriez au moins prendre le temps de vous chan-aïe! Kyou-san, vous-aïe! aïe! aïe! Hibird!

Mukuro ne put que cligner des yeux alors que l'homme à la banane sortait en trombe du bureau de son patron, une horde de petits oiseaux jaunes le coursant joyeusement.

* * *

⁃ Hum…

Kyouya respira profondément alors qu'il posait son pinceau pour la première en plusieurs heures. Il s'étira doucement, bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête et le dos cambré. Il laissa son regard quelque peu fatigué balayer son bureau couvert de papiers et s'arrêta sur une tasse de thé fumante posée sur le meuble annexe à son plan de travaille, là où le perchoir de Hibird se trouvait et où Roll dormait au moment même. Il cligna des yeux doucement, comprenant que Kusakabe avait dut la lui apporter il y a peu. Il avait été tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué son bras-droit entrer et sortir - ce qui voulait tout dire sur son niveau de concentration.

Hibari soupira doucement alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de la boisson. Ses yeux parcoururent distraitement son manuscrit en cours - celui-là même qui ne semblait pas vouloir se finir dans les délais impartis. Et à cause de quoi? L'auteur ne put empêcher son sourcil de tiquer alors que son attention était prise par un tas de feuilles soigneusement rangé sur un coin de son bureau. Il était à moitié couvert des livres de références dont l'alouette s'était servi pour son dernier chapitre, comme-ci il ne voulait pas y penser ou ne serait-ce le voir. Ce qui était exactement le cas! Parce que penser à ce « Tome 2 », qu'il avait miraculeusement réussit à écrire en même pas trois jours, était voué à lui rappeler la source de l'inspiration divine qui l'avait frappé ce soir là. Et sincèrement, il voulait tout sauf se remémorer ce souvenir si proche mais pourtant déjà si lointain - ça lui donnait chaud, lui tordait l'estomac d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son travail en cours. Vraiment, toute cette histoire le mènerait à sa perte - et il savait exactement qui blâmer pour cela!

⁃ Alors comme ça, je suis un ananas diabolique au regard de braise?

Kyouya tourna un regard aiguisé vers l'entrée de son bureau qui donnait sur le jardin. Il fut nullement surprit d'y trouver Mukuro appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, les jambes élégamment croisée et agitant avec presque moquerie le livre qu'il tenait dans la main. Le bleuté ricana doucement devant le regard que l'auteur jetait non plus à sa personne mais bien au petit ouvrage à la couverture violette - il fut bien étonné que le bouquin ne prenne pas feu tout seul sous l'intensité qui se dégageait de ces pupilles polaires.

Mukuro avait été surpris, deux jours plus tôt, quand Dino était passé à _Libreria Nebbia_. Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'attendre les traditionnels trois jours avant de re-contacter Hibari, le PDG des librairies Kokuyo s'était réfugié dans sa librairie fétiche comme pour essayer de se changer les idées - mais aussi échapper au bilan de fin de mois qui avait tendance à transformer l'adorable petite Chrome en femme d'affaire sans pitié. Il avait été tranquillement entrain de lire un livre dans la salle de repos quand un de ses employés était venu lui annoncer qu'un éditeur de _The Vongola_ voulait lui parler. Particulièrement sensible au nom de cette chère maison d'édition, le bleuté s'était empressé d'aller à la rencontre de son visiteur. Ses sourcils s'étaient haussés en reconnaissant le blond - avant qu'un sourire de chat Cheshire ne le prenne quand ce cher éditeur bruyant pâli en le voyant arriver. Dino ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à vraiment le trouver à _Nebbia_ \- ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait passé deux bonnes minutes à parler sans faire sens pour finalement déposer sans explication un paquet sur le comptoir et prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mukuro n'avait put que ricaner. Et bien curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé ce pauvre « canasson » à mettre ses nerfs en péril, ça avait été avec intérêt qu'il avait parcourut le Light Novel fraichement livré. Le bleuté avait terminé sa lecture sur un sentiment confus - un part de lui désirait ardemment déchirer cet ouvrage qui portait clairement atteinte à sa personne avec toutes ces références aux ananas tandis que l'autre bouillonnait juste d'envie de sauter dans sa voiture pour filer chez une certaine alouette. Mais Mukuro ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Il laissa juste un petit rire lui échapper alors qu'il traçait le nom de l'auteur écrit en caractères brumeux - _Uki Gumo__*_.

Feuilletant juste pour la forme le Light Novel, Mukuro entra dans le bureau et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'alouette qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un sourire tendre échappa au bleuté - après tout, il s'était tout de même assis assez près pour que ses genoux touchent sans discrétion la cuisse de l'autre. Avec un clin d'oeil pour son compagnon aux lèvres pincées, Mukuro s'appuya d'un coude sur le bureau à proximité, lui permettant de se pencher encore plus dans l'espace personnel de l'homme au yukata.

⁃ Tu sais, je veux bien croire que j'ai trop réfléchis pour tes autres livres, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai nul doute quand j'avance que cette petite histoire prend pour inspiration deux personnes que l'on connaît très bien autant toi que moi.

Et Hibari ne trouva pas à démentir, claquant juste de la langue avec agacement. L'histoire dépeinte dans cette série qui mettait autant à mal la fierté d'écrivain de Hibari Kyouya? Les simples aventures d'une créature de la nuit constamment assoiffée de sang qui se retrouve malgré elle fascinée par une de ses nombreuses proies, une tête d'ananas au regard hétérochrome. Dino avait gentiment classé cet oeuvre dans la catégorie des Light Novel - mais Kyouya ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'une fois le livre en vente, il serait judicieusement exposé dans le rayon BL de ce type d'ouvrage. L'alouette ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir comment Mukuro avait put mettre la main dessus le bouquin même pas encore approuvé par la section des ventes de _The Vongola_. Tout ce qui l'intéressait là tout de suite, c'était de savoir ce que le bleuté allait bien pouvoir faire - avec un tel regard brillant d'ardeur, il ne pouvait qu'être entrain de préparer quelque chose.

⁃ Maintenant dis-moi Kyouya, reprit dans un souffle Mukuro en s'approchant légèrement du plus petit. Ça t'arrives souvent d'embrasser des ananas diaboliques?

⁃ …à toi de me dire…

⁃ Oya, oya…

Délicatement, la tête bleue posa une de ses mains sur la joue de l'auteur, collant leurs fronts ensembles en un geste lent. Le visage de Kyouya était vide d'expression, comme toujours - mais il suffit à Mukuro de se perdre dans ce regard luisant de passion et d'attentes pour savoir que ces trois jours n'avaient pas été longs que pour lui.

⁃ Et bien, j'ose espérer que je ne me fourvoies pas en disant que…, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser son nez contre celui de l'alouette - _son_ alouette. Oui…oui, ça t'arrives souvent…au moins deux fois par jour…

Et le bleuté embrassa délicatement la bouche de Hibari qui ferma doucement les yeux. L'échange ne dura qu'un petit instant, un simple touché chaste qui scella le début de toute chose. L'auteur s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres, papillonnant des yeux comme pour essayer de se contrôler - parce que son coeur avait décidé de recommencer à battre comme jamais dans sa poitrine…Encore plus quand son partenaire laissa un échapper un petit rire affectueux - c'est que quelqu'un voulait se faire mordre à mort en plus! Fronçant les sourcils, le plus petit attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux bleus pour tirer légèrement dessus, comme pour attirer l'attention de leur propriétaire - le regard voluptueux que Mukuro lui offrit manqua bien de lui faire perdre sa contenance.

⁃ T'es entrain de sous-entendre que je vais devoir me coltiner ta tête tous les jours, herbivore?

⁃ Kufufu…Peut-être…Ou tu peux aussi m'en donner en avance…

Comme un chat qui avait finit de jouer, Mukuro se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il passa fermement une main dans la nuque de son alouette et vint poser ses lèvres fermement sur les siennes. Sa langue demanda presque immédiatement la permission d'entrer, s'engouffrant dans cette bouche chaude quand Hibari l'entrouvrit légèrement. L'auteur sentit une décharge électrique lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors que leurs muscles se rencontraient, glissant avec fougue l'un contre l'autre. Ayant soudain besoin de toucher, le plus petit fit glisser une de ses mains sur le flanc de son partenaire, la passant dans son dos alors que ses autres doigts caressaient d'un geste à peine là la cuisse du bleuté. Celui-ci laissa un grognement lui échapper alors qu'il faisait basculer Kyouya en arrière, l'allongeant sur le tatami et se plaçant à califourchon sur lui - tout cela sans jamais quitter les lèvres de l'alouette qu'il mordillait avec affection. Hibari se laissa faire, remontant ses mains pour aller fourrager dans les mèches bleues, tentant inconsciemment de faire disparaître cette forme d'ananas. Il oublia vite même ses actions inconscientes quand Mukuro glissa une main sous son yukata pour dévoiler son torse, effleurant au passage ses tétons sensibles. Le bleuté mordilla un peu plus fort la lèvre prisonnière de ses dents avant de se redresser pour admirer le tableau qui s'offrait à lui - un désir encore jamais ressenti brillait dans son regard hétérochrome.

⁃ Voilà exactement pourquoi tu ne devrais pas porter de yukata devant n'importe qui, kufufufu - aïe!

Pouf!

* * *

_Uki Gumo - Ai-je vraiment besoin de l'expliquer? °° Après tout, Hibari est notre nuage flottant national (dit en français c'est tellement bizarre xD)_

_NA: j'ai l'impression de bien aimer les cliffhanger ces derniers temps - huhuhu ** L'ending arrivera demain, courage〜  
_


	5. Ending

**ENDING**

Yuzuru cligna des yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression de sortir d'une transe. L'illusion qui dansait devant lui il y a même pas une seconde était doucement entrain de disparaitre, engouffrant les formes de ses parents dans un brouillard léger et laissant réapparaitre le salon maintenant plongé dans le noir. Le petit garçon n'avait pas remarqué que le soleil s'était déjà couché, trop pris qu'il était par son histoire. Histoire que son papa avait continuité quelque part au milieu alors qu'il coinçait sur comment finir le premier rendez-vous. _En parlant de Mukuro__…_

⁃ …

Yuzuru cilla une fois alors qu'il remarquait finalement ce qui se passait à côté de lui. La tête bleue de son papa était enfoncée dans la table basse maintenant craquelée, un tonfa luisant dans le noir rodant toujours au-dessus de son crâne, dangereusement prêt à frapper à nouveau. Le gamin suivit d'un regard neutre le bras qui tenait l'arme pour tomber sur son père. Hibari Kyouya, habillé de son habituel yukata noir, projetait en ce moment même une aura meurtrière presque aussi grande que le jour où il s'était malencontreusement retrouvé au-milieu d'une horde d'enfants à l'instinct de survie minime et de leurs mères toutes aussi suicidaires.

⁃ Herbivore ananassé…, souffla Hibari d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

Yuzuru ne put que déglutir difficilement, priant pour que son papa s'en sorte indemne.

⁃ Je t'avais prévenu. Je ne veux pas te voir jouer de tes illusions avec le petit - surtout pour montrer de telles choses!

Les doigts de Mukuro convulsèrent légèrement sur la table et il tenta de se redresser doucement - pour se retrouver tout aussi rapidement de retour à la case départ, amabilité des tonfa de son partenaire. Yuzuru songea que c'était plus sage de s'éclipser discrètement tant qu'il le pouvait - son père n'avait pas sorti les piques sur ses armes, c'est qu'il n'était pas si fâché que cela contre son compagnon…Mukuro survivrait aux coups - mais peut-être pas à la semaine sur le canapé, il était tellement accro à la chaleur corporelle de son alouette, cela en était désespérant～!

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, __à __l__'é__cole __é__l__é__mentaire de Namimori_

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait sur la classe de cinquième année pourtant habituellement animée. Les élèves avaient l'air complètement perdus, certains bizarrement terrifiés alors que d'autres ne pouvaient que regarder leur voisin avec des yeux ronds. Le professeur était pâle, une main sur la bouche comme-ci elle s'empêchait de crier - ou vomir. A sa place au troisième rang, Sawada Ienari se tapait le front contre sa table, pas prêt d'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas perdu connaissance. Et à une place sur sa gauche, Yuzuru se demandait ce qui le retenait de ne pas faire la même chose.

⁃ Et c'est comme ça que mon papa est extrêmement devenu un membre de l'extrême famille de mafia que dirige Tonton Tsuna avec l'aide de ses extrêmes gardiens comme Tonton Mukuro et Tonton Kyouya!

Yuzuru ne put que tiquer devant le sourire rayonnant de Hinata. Contrairement à lui ou même à Ienari qui avait imaginé une jolie petite histoire entre une maman vétérinaire et un papa héritier d'un petit magasin familial, la petite fille n'avait pas vu nécessaire d'inventer une vie à ses parents. Oh non! Elle avait très justement et avec beaucoup de détails expliquée la façon exacte dont Sasagawa Ryouhei avait rencontré sa femme et comment leur relation avait évolué - évolution qui appelait inexorablement l'intervention de toute la famille Vongola et de leurs actives pas plus nettes que cela, peu importante les efforts du Boss.

⁃ Sensei, j'ai extrêmement fini de lire ma rédaction!

Ce fut la goutte de trop…Yuzuru laissa son front rencontrer sa table dans un bruit mâte, songeant déjà au massacre que son père allait faire quand il serait convoqué à l'école. Tonton Ryouhei avait intérêt à se mettre à courir, et tout de suite!

* * *

_Ciaossu! Et voil__à__, c__'__est la fin des aventures de notre couple pr__é__f__é__r__é __vues du point de vu de notre auteur en herbe pr__é__f__é__r__é__, j__'__ai nomm__é __Hibari Yuzuru - alalala, on voit bien de qui il est le fils tout de m__ê__me__…__enfin j__'__esp__è__re xD_

_Ce petit ending est particuli__è__rement court par-rapport aux autres parties de l__'__histoire mais __à __part aller droit au but, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment finir - personnellement, j__'__aime bien cette petite fin simple et concise mais apr__è__s, c__'__est __à __vous de me dire ^^__'_

_Je n__'__ai pas fait de commentaire sur la partie trois qui, je dois l__'__avouer, est celle qui m__'__a pos__é __le plus de probl__è__me. Je ne savais juste pas comment introduire l__'__interpr__é__tation de Mukuro par-rapport __à __Hibari sans partir trop loin dans le c__ô__t__é « __fanatique vraiment pas net__ » __et en gardant un tant soit peu de sens __à __l__'é__volution de l__'__histoire__…__Je suis pas bien s__û__re d__'ê__tre claire, c__'__est pour dire __à __quel point c__'__est un v__é__ritable brouillard pour - sans jeu de mot, kufufu__…_

_Merci d__'__avoir lut jusqu__'à __la fin! En esp__é__rant vous revoir tr__è__s bient__ô__t avec une nouvelle histoire! _


End file.
